Terra Force
by Andros Dorian
Summary: A new evil has made its way to Earth, seeking revenge on one of Zordon's original Rangers. Can a group of veteran Rangers pull together to stop the new threat?
1. Return Home

Terra Force

"Return Home"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, everyone else is mine.

A/N: This is the sequel to "Ranger Tales" and takes place in 2007. This is sort of an introduction chapter, telling what Jason has been up to since graduating college. I hope everyone enjoys it. I would also like to thank KJ for helping with the title and for the name Elieara. The black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence".

* * *

As far as he knew it was late March 2007, he'd done his best to keep up with Earth's days and years over the past six years. He had, after all, been in space for the better part of six years. The only exception being the Serpentera mission, which he wasn't on Earth long even then. Jason Lee Scott stretched as his home came into view, Earth. It had been five long years since he had seen the little blue planet. He missed it, missed his friends. He had met a few while he was in space. He ran into Andros, the former red astro ranger, and his sister Karone. That made his team a team of two, Karone, the former Astronema, had elected to join him. Andros had been against it, he didn't want his sister running off again like she did before when she helped the galaxy rangers. He had understood her reasoning then though.

Karone had needed to get away. When she was Astronema she always had Ecliptor breathing down her neck, keeping an eye on her. After she had turned to the side of good Andros had filled that role. She knew he was just happy to have his only sister back, and she was thrilled to have her only brother back, but it was still annoying. So the first chance she got she jumped ship. She figured that Jason wouldn't keep a constant eye on her. She was right.

Jason sighed as he turned to look at the former Queen of Evil. They had spent two and a half years in space together, forming a brother-sister bond. He supposed it made up for not having Kim and Carri around. As the ship inched closer to Earth he began to think about why he had set out for space in the first place. One reason was that he enjoyed it, he found that out when he and the other zeo's searched for Zordon the summer after high school graduation. Another was that during his final year of college he began seeing effects of falling into the Infernal Chasm. Powers began to develop, he found himself with the ability to read aura's. At first he couldn't control it, that was why he set out for space, to find someone to teach him.

The decision to leave had been an easy one. His friends had all split up, not long before he left the first time Kim and Carri had dropped off the map, Tommy was preparing to move to Reefside to work with Anton mercer, and Rocky was opening up karate schools around California. He didn't know why Kim and Carri split. Well, with Kim he could take a guess. Tommy had wrapped himself up in his work and hadn't really been paying attention to anyone anymore, save for current ranger related activities. That was probably the reason she had split. Carri though, that one was a mystery. Last he checked she and Rocky were doing great, better than great. It bugged him that neither girl had told him anything, but he eventually got over it. But the closer, the big reason that pushed him to outerspace was Emily. He had thought that her being a substitute ranger that one time would have strengthened their relationship, but all it did was make her worry more as she knew what exactly could happen out there.

He had been on his way to her apartment during the summer following college graduation. He was madly in love with her, but after his tenure as a ranger ended they seemed to drift apart. He still loved her, and he didn't know what happened. When he reached her apartment he found another man in the bed with her. That was it, he dumped his cell phone in the trash and headed out into space the next day on one of NASADA's ships. He didn't even give her a chance to explain. No one knew about it either, at least as far as he knew they didn't. He had felt betrayed, and he had been. The woman he loved had cheated on him, but even so, he still loved her. Even today. Though the feelings weren't as intense as they used to be.

The first place he headed after leaving Earth was a planet he had been to while searching for Zordon. Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Rocky had all been there to recieve their ninjettie powers. That was where he first headed, to see if Dulcea could help. He made his way to the temple on the path he had taken with the others just a couple years before, only to be disappointed. Dulcea had told him that she was already teaching someone how to use their powers. She had seen how disappointed he was, even though he didn't outwardly show it. She instead directed him to her friend and former mentor Ninjor, the creator of the ninjetti powers.

The journey to Ninjor's hidden temple in the Desert of Despair had taken longer than he thought it would, but he had eventually found it. Once he met the "wise" and the "great" Ninjor he had to prove himself. Ninjor wouldn't train just anyone, especially when he thought that that someone was Dark Specter's heir. Jason figured it had to have been because of the trip he took in the Infernal Chasm. Figures, he saves his friend and gets labeled the heir of the most evil being he had ever heard of. After passing the trials Ninjor agreed to train him, he even recreated his original power coin for him. Jason felt the strength of Tyrannosaurus flowing through him once again.

Because of the senile Ninjor, Jason was able to finally control his powers. He could read a persons aura, tell if they were close to death, if they were good, if they were bad, or if they had been both at some point. He tested it out on Ninjor first, seeing the being as a pure white light, meaning he was good through and through. During the course of his training he had recieved a message from Andros on the communicator that Tommy had built after the defeat of Dark Specter. That was when the Serpentera mission had taken place. Ninjor had quickly teleported him down to Earth, near his storage unit. He had grabbed his bike and took off, just barely making it in time for the mission. It had been great to see Tommy, T.J, and Andros again, as well as meet the new faces. To his surprise Rocky hadn't shown, he supposed that was due to his schools though.

After the mission he returned to his training for another year and a half. He had been in space for nearly two years at that point, learning not only how his powers worked, but how to create his own power coins too. He didn't know why, it was just something to kill time he supposed. He decided to see what the galaxy had to offer, during that time he ran into a new enemy. A being named Elieara. He had been enjoying a nice time on the planet Kalem when she attacked the defenseless planet.

Even though he had a limited amount of morphs on his coin left, as Ninjor wasn't able to fully restore it, he charged off into battle. He battled her forces, eventually coming to face to face with Elieara herself. He used his ability to sense and see aura's, hers was black through and through. There wasn't a shred of good in her. He was on the losing side of the battle, as his original ranger powers weren't strong enough. He knew the battle was lost so he retreated. Luckily he had damaged her forces enough, along with Kalem's citizens help, to send her retreating as well.

He returned to his master, Ninjor, to see what could be done about it. The old coin master told him of a power that lay somewhere on the planet Cator. It was thought by many to be just a rumor, but Ninjor believed it was real. Giving Jason the coordinates he sent his pupil on his way. The task of finding the planet was easy. The task of finding the power was not. He trudged through the jungles of the planet, it was apparently uninhabited. After risking his life through a series of tests, again, he was able to find the power. It was a simple silver morpher with the symbol for metal in the center. Once he obtained it and became the black Terra Force Ranger, he set out to find Elieara.

It was along his journey that he crossed paths with Andros and Karone. Andros was doing some work for the intergalactic community and they met on the planet Rorono. Andros' sister Karone had been a bit eager to join Jason as she had heard of Elieara during her days as Astronema. At least that's what Jason thought her reason for wanting to go was. It was much later that he found out it was to get away from her brother for a little bit. He warned Karone of the danger he was going into, even though he was sure that as the former Queen of Evil and former pink Galaxy ranger she didn't care. He had been right, she waved his concerns off and stated that she still had her telekinesis and her strength. He had wanted to find her a morpher, but she declined. She said that if she felt like she needed it she would find it then, but not before. After a slight arguement Jason caved.

They hunted down and fought Elieara for the next two years, Karone having never found a morpher. During that time they had become like brother and sister, sharing everything with each other. It was also during that time that he finally confided in someone about Emily. Karone was able to relate to how he was feeling. She and Zhane hadn't been together at the time, but it still hurt seeing him date another woman. She had hoped that after she turned to the side of good that they could pick their relationship back up, but she waited too long to act. It was the first time she told anyone that. She felt at ease around Jason for some reason. He was more of an understanding brother than Andros was. Andros was a slightly over-protective brother.

Finally they caught up to Elieara on Chiga-46. It was a fairly large colony, much like KO-35. It was there that they engaged her in their final battle. The rangers of Chiga-46 leant them their assistance, as it was their planet she was attacking. The Lunar rangers and the lone Terra Force ranger, along with Karone, attacked her furiously. The battle had raged on for days, when it seemed as though she and her forces were dead Jason and Karone helped clean up her mess for a few months then decided it was time to return to Earth. That lead them up to where they were now.

Karone stirred, waking up as they began to land the ship. Jason hadn't told her they were already home, it would be great to see her brother and his wife again.

"Good morning, I think, sleepy-head." Jason said as he landed the ship in the NASADA complex. He thought it was morning, he'd been gone so long and had no idea what time it was by Earth's standards.

"How long have I been out?" Karone asked as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself. She had slept good, well enough that the re-entry into Earth's atmosphere hadn't woke her.

Jason looked over at her, getting out of his seat. "A few days now. The fight must have really tired you out."

Karone smiled as she too stood and made her way for the exit. "Yeah, I guess. Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Because you fought un-morphed. You needed the rest. Otherwise I would have." He smirked at her. He would have too, it was his job as "big brother" after all.

"Yeah, yeah." Karone waved him off. "Well, I'm going to go see Andros and Ashley now. It's been so long..." She hadn't really thought about how long it had been until recently. It honestly didn't seem like two and a half years to her.

"I think I'm going to go get a motel and get some rest of my own. Later." He waved bye to his friend, heading towards the storage building and pulling his bike out of the storage garage NASADA had set up for him. He hopped on, revved the engine and sped off.

* * *

The next day Jason set out to find a place to live, he'd be damned if he was going to live out of a motel. He went over to Angel Grove Estates to see about getting a condo. The price seemed fair, and the place he looked at was very nice. He made the payment, having saved up his money in college for both his bike and a place to live. Carri's birthday gifts, large amounts of money, helped too. He knew it wasn't the smartest thing in the world to buy the first place you visited, but he liked it. It was beachfront for one, wasn't too big yet not too small, had a few spare bedrooms for guests if he ever had anyone over, and was already furnished. It was perfect. Now all he had to do was get a job and also move his stuff in. The first thing to do was get something to eat though.

After leaving the condo he just purchased he found himself sitting in a place called Bulkmeier's. At first he thought his travel's had effected his eyes, but once he entered he found out his eyes were just fine. The goofballs, Bulk and Skull, had started their own restaurant. He had to admit he was impressed. He never expected them to become this successful. The place was nearly packed, only a couple of empty seats left in the building. He decided he'd take his food and head back to the condo for a while.

* * *

A good four weeks later and he was set. Everything had been moved in, he'd gotten a job under the name Chazz Carter. He was planning on writing all his adventures in space down, all of them. He needed something to do where he wouldn't have someone breathing down his neck. That and he wasn't sure how to go about telling everyone that he was home, if he should tell them at all. The name Chazz Carter would allow him to get his first book out without drawing any of his friends attention, everyone. Plus it would keep potential paparazzi away from him. They'd be looking for Chazz Carter, someone they would assume to be very wealthy to begin with due to his name, not Jason Scott fomer karate teacher. Satisfied with himself for getting everything together in such a short amount of time he headed out to what had become his favorite spot to eat, Bulkmeieir's.

Once there he ordered his usual burger and fries and took his usual seat. As he began eating he heard a familiar voice, looking up he saw two very familiar brunette's waiting to be seated. He sighed, figuring now was as good a time to start letting people know he was back as any. He watched as the waitress gathered two menues and headed over his way. As one of them passed him he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Carri Hillard said as she turned to smack the person that had grabbed her. Her hand connected with his face, knocking him down in his booth.

Jason lay there stunned, he should have expected that. Especially with how he had planned on getting her attention. "Ow...that...hurt..." he said as he sat back up.

Carri and Kim both looked at the man that had just grabbed Carri. Smiles flashed across their faces as they recognized him. If they were going to let people know they were back from their journey's he was a good person to start with. They were all like siblings after all. "You had that coming Jason." Carri said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he gestured for them to sit. The girls obliged and sat across from him. As they sat there staring at their menues Jason began to formulate some questions. Like why had they just up and vanished like that? What were they doing? How long had they been back? After they ordered their food and the waitress left he asked them flat out where they had been.

Kim leaned forward an whispered "We'll tell you later. It's not exactly public friendly." Jason nodded, understanding what she meant. They must have left on ranger-related activities. But why hadn't they said anything? To Tommy, to Rocky, to him. "Anyway, how have you been Jason?"

He thought about to answer that. Should he tell them about Elieara? What about Emily? He opted to hold out on that information for now. "I've been good. How about you?"

Kim made a face that luckily Jason hadn't seen. He was hiding something, she just knew it. "Okay Captain Vague. I've been fine, Carri too." Carri made a noise as if to say that she could speak for herself.

Jason was a bit drawn back by her name for him. Did she know what he had been up to for the past six years? How could she know? He decided to just throw the question out there, find out if they did indeed know. "What do mean Captain Vague? You think I'm hiding something?"

"Of course I do. What it is I don't know, but I guess you'll tell us when we tell you. How are things with you and Emily?" When they had left he had still been with her.

"We broke up not long after you guys vanished." He admitted.

Carri looked at him strangely. She had thought they would be married by now. Breaking up was certainly not on the list of thing she thought would happen to them. "Jason, I'm sorry."

He waved her off. "Eh. It was about six years ago, don't worry about it." He watched as the waitress brought the girls food back and set them down. They sat in silence for the rest of the meal. It was great to be back in Angel Grove, and even greater to see his girls again, but today was going to be a long day. Especially if he had to tell them everything about his journey. He took the last bite of his burger and slid out of his booth, followed by the girls. Yeah, it's gonna be a long day.


	2. Enemies Return

Terra Force

"Enemies Return"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine.

A/N: This is the sequel to "Ranger Tales" and takes place in 2007. This is sort of an introduction chapter, telling what Jason has been up to since graduating college. I hope everyone enjoys it. I would also like to thank KJ for helping with the title and for the name Elieara. The black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence". Also, I noticed some people had trouble pronouncing the enemies name, it's Elie ara. Like Elli in Elliot, and ara. Also, I am borrowing a line from GW: Endless Waltz. For those of you that have seen the movie, I believe it is probably Milliardo's most famous line from the movie. I'm tweaking it a bit to fit with the characters, but still.

As you can see I was able to get the second chapter a lot sooner than expected, I've been working on it all day long, so yeah.

* * *

Jason fell to his bed. Bed, it sounded so nice. But he couldn't go to sleep at the moment, he had to finish his book. He talked it over with his editor, and they decided on a one book deal. He was going to write all the adventures he had in space into one book, hopefully that would make him wealthy and he wouldn't need a job anymore. It was odd, being back on Earth. He was used to the freedom he had in space, not being bound by a job. That's why he hoped the one book would make him wealthy. As he lay there he began to think about that afternoons conversation with Kim and Carri. He had told them everything about his adventures, well, almost everything, he supposed he should tell them about Elieara sometime. But there was one detail that happened that he would never tell anyone. He tried his best to forget about it.

After he finished with his mostly accurate tale, leaving out the battle's with Elieara and his new found powers, Kim and Carri began their own. They both never had any intentions of leaving, but Kim found herself stuck in the same routine. School, home, sleep, repeat. Tommy was busy most of the time, mainly working on the BioZords in secret, but all Kim knew was that he was working on a project with some girl named Hayley. She had never been the jealous type, but he was spending more time with this other girl than he was with her, and that buggd her. He constantly assured her that Hayley was more like a sister than anything, but that still didn't make Kim feel any better. She knew there was nothing going on between them sexually, but still. She needed a change.

Carri had been a different story. Things had been going great for her and Rocky, together they just opened their first karate school, DeSantos Martial Arts. She had been quite happy with how her life was going. But she still felt as though something was missing. She just didn't know what.

Kim had been greatful when she received a message from her old friend, Dulcea. Dulcea had contacted her for training. Apparently the Phadosian warrior had sensed a power in Kim that she didn't even know she had. She'd sensed it when she first appeared on Phaedos during the fight with Ivan Ooze, and then again during their search for Zordon. Both times it had been dormant and Dulcea wanted to wait for a time when Kim wasn't active so that she could have her undivided attention. Kim was quite happy to have an excuse to leave Angel Grove, to leave Earth. She enjoyed the space travel as much as Jason had, maybe more so. She doubted Tommy would even notice her missing with how busy he was.

She met up with Carri the following day after receiving the message and told her all about it. The were at Bulkmeier's Bar&Pool, which Jason had found out that that's how the restaurant gotten its start. Kim and Carri met up at the Bar&Pool, and Kim told everything to Carri. It was then that Carri knew what was missing from her life, the adventure, the excitement of being a ranger. She immediately decided to go with Kim, her reason being, other than adventure, was that she couldn't let her sister figure go off into space alone . Kim was going to argue, but before she could Carri had jumped up and left to get packed. She was lucky while packing, if you could call it lucky, that Rocky was busy that day. She packed her things, met up with Kim, and a few minutes later they were being teleported to Phaedos by Dulcea. It was there that they spent the next four years in training.

Kim was learning how to harness the powers within her, as was Carri. Kim was Dulcea's true student, Carri had just tagged along. Even so, Dulcea was honored to teach Carri as well. Carri had a power within her that Dulcea had sensed as well, though not as strong as Kim's it was still powerful. With Dulcea's guidance both girls were able to harness that power, Kim being able to travel through time and space and bend time, and Carri being able to manipulate fire. She couldn't create it, just manipulate it.

Neither girl really understood where these powers came from, or why they had them. After Dulcea bestowed the name Kaycea upon Kim, she explained about the powers they had. Kim's ability came from Zordon himself, he always sensd something about the little pink ranger. He knew she'd need the ability someday, so he granted it to her secretly. Carri's was all natural. She had somehow been born with it, it stemmed from her fiery temper. First she had to learn how to utilize her power, then she had to learn how to control it. After all, she didn't want to get mad at someone who happened to be smoking at the time and accidentally blow their head away.

After four years of training both girls had a hold on their powers. Carri's was easy to master, but Kim still had a long way to go before she could master hers. As such Dulcea granted her the powers of a Phadosian warrior, giving her a long life span. Much longer than any human, as Dulcea herself was over a thousand years old. Throughout the next two years the girls travelled through space, Kim taking a few extra years to practice her abilities. Carri would have never known about it, had Kim not told her. She didn't look like she had been gone for five years, only to return within minutes of her departure. During that two year period they did just what Jason had wanted to do before meeting Elieara, travel. See what the galaxy had to offer.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as he sat up and shuffled over to his desk. Well, at least now he knew Dulcea hadn't lied to him. She had been training a student, two in fact, when he stopped by. And he finally knew just who in the universe Kaycea was. He had heard of her during his travels, but the names Kimberly or Carri never came up. He yawned, the day had been long and the night was looking even longer. He booted his computer up and once it was finished loading he began working on his book again. He pinched his brow, something just didn't seem right. He'd had the feeling for months now, but he had managed to shrug it off. But now the feeling was more intense than it had been. What did it mean?

* * *

Rocky headed back into his office. Apparently his second school, which he had recently put his old friend Adam in charge of, was doing quite well. Adam had just stopped by to tell him about it. He felt bad for his friend, his job as a stunt double wasn't doing so well. People were using him less and less as he got older. He also felt bad for him for what happened at the end of college. Though that was years ago. He and Kat had been such a great couple, Adam did his best to show his love for her. But she met another man. Some guy named Andy.

Adam had been busy with his new career, director's hiring him left and right. With all the movies he doubled for it barely left him with any time for Kat, plus with how he could just as easily get hurt stunt doubling as he could rangering it made her feel like it was the old days, back in high school. She didn't care for that feeling, which was when she met Andy. He was a bit of slacker, doing nothing but playing video games when he could. He did work though, as a mechanic. He loved his job, but loved slacking even more. Surprisingly she found herself attracted to him. Before anything could happen that she thought she would regret though, she broke it off with Adam. The former green ranger had been hurt, yeah, but he saw it coming. He'd been preparing for it for a few weeks. That was in the past though, Adam swore up and down that he had moved on.

Rocky leaned back in his seat, thinking about Adam's break up had him thinking about his own, he missed Carri. Things hadn't been the same in the past six years. He sighed, thinking about where she could have gone. He knew she hadn't cheated on him, she wasn't that kind of person. Kim had disappeared about the same time too, as had Jason. He decided not to think about it any longer, he had work to do. He sat up and began to get back to work. A few minutes later he heard his door open. He smiled as he looked up at the woman that entered his office.

* * *

A couple days later Jason met up with Kim and Carri at Bulkmeier's. Now that he actually payed attention he did see the bar and the pool in the back. Leave it to Bulk to have an eatery with a lounging area all in one. He still hadn't told anyone else about his return, and apparently the girls hadn't either. He was beginning to worry, not about any of them, but about the feeling he had. The feeling that something didn't seem right. He'd tried to shake it off for past couple of days, but had been unable to. What was this feeling?

"So," Carri said, breaking the silence that had come over the table. "Have you found a job yet?" Her question was directed at Jason, she knew he'd bought a place with the money he'd saved up, but he hadn't told them about his job.

"Yeah." He answered, now all he had to do was come up with a believeable lie.

"Well what is it?" Kim questioned, she was eager to find out what her friend had started doing for a living.

"Well, it's...telemarketing."He didn't know where that came from, he would never work in a place like that and the girls knew it.

Kim made a face, she would have never thought that Jason would be one to be crammed in a cubicle all day. But it may have been all he could get on such short notice. Luckily for him, Kim didn't ask any more questions about it.

Carri didn't quite believe him. Kim may have known him longer, but she knew him better. She could tell he was lying. It showed on his face. She was now making it her job to find out what he actually did for a living, if he did anything at all.

"What about you two?" he questioned. It was a fair question, they asked him now he was asking them.

"Well I haven't found anything yet, but Carri..."

"...Carri is now a producer for her brothers show." Carri interrupted, finishing Kim's sentence in third person. "It was an offer he made me. I had no job, we needed a place to live," she gestured between herself and Kim, "so I took it. Hopefully it's only temporary and I can get my own project started, who knows?"

Jason made an amused sound. Show business, he hadn't thought of Carri as the type. "Well that's great, I'm happy for you Car. And Kim, good luck."

Kim nodded. "Thank you." The rest of the meal went by in silence once again, as all three former rangers ate their food.

* * *

He entered the old Power Chamber. Billy Cranston hadn't been here, on Earth, in years. He'd left during everyone's freshman year in college. He'd fallen for an Aquitarian in the brief week he had been on the planet Aquitar. Things had been going great, for a while. A few years after he moved there permanently their relationship had started going down hill. He knew what had caused it, he was homesick. He missed his friends, friends Cestria hadn't much cared for. He didn't know why, they were rangers after all. He supposed it was because of how much he talked about them, a former yellow ranger in particular invaded his thoughts and their conversations more than once. He had been trying to get away for a while now, trying to get back home to Earth. But Cestria was obsessive, even with a doomed relationship eminent she wanted to keep him around, it was an embarassment on Aquitar to have your spouse, be it boyfriend, girlfriend, husband or wife, leave you. Personally he didn't care, she had kept him from seeing his friends for eight years, almost nine. As far as he was concerned she deserved any embarassment.

He looked around that the old Power Chamber. No one had kept it up and running, that was for sure. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, dust was everywhere, and the power was shut off. He supposed that after the defeat of Dark Specter and the loss of their powers they figured they'd never need it again. He understood that. He walked over to the tubes that contained the original Mighty Morphin' suits. Strangely the red ranger suits tube was the only one without a lot of dust covering it. He wondered what that meant. Shrugging it off he made his way to the blue ranger tube, wiping the layers of dust away from the helmet area. He stared into the triceratops visor, memories of days long since past flashing through his head. Shaking them away he began to get to work on cleaning up. They'd need it sooner than they thought they would. A lot sooner.

* * *

High above Earth's atmosphere another ship slowly made its way to the moon. The Lunar Palace was coming into view, well, what was left of it. It would need to be repaired, she knew that already. But it would be a simple task, taking only a few days, if not one. Once it was ready she would make her presence known. The black ranger would rue the day he ever messed with her.

* * *

Kim sat outside in the waiting room of A&C Clothing. Carri had informed her of this place, not giving her anything other than the building name, and setting an interview up for her. Kim hadn't even had time to google it, Carri had drove her here right after telling her about it. Kim wondered what the boss would be like. Would the boss be a bitch like a lot of the corporate types, or would the boss be extremely friendly? She hoped it was the latter. She would not work well with a bitchy boss. She felt her palms start to sweat, she was nervous. She, the girl who could stand up to Dark Specter, the grand monarch of evil, was afraid of something as trivial as a job interview. It was laughable really. Over the past two years she had fought some of the nastiest villains the universe had ever known. She hadn't lied to Jason, she had seen the what the galaxy had to offer, she just didn't give him all the details. That wasn't lying, right? She was afraid he'd go ballistic if she told him what she'd really been up to.

Kim had actually been trying to locate someone named Elieara. Dulcea had told her about Elieara, saying she was a danger to the universe. She and Carri had hunted her down, but they were always two steps behind. That was partially thanks to Elieara's army, they had faced some of the toughest evil creatures in the universe. Elieara employed nothing short of the best. Had she not been imprisoned during Dark Specter's attempted universal takeover, Kim had a feeling that even the grand monarch of evil would have bowed at that woman's feet. What made them decide to return home was that they had arrived on the planet Chigo-46 about a week before they ran into Jason on Earth. When they arrived the Lunar rangers told them that they had been saved, and that Elieara was dead.

They informed Kim and Carri that they were willing to stay for a while, but the blue Lunar ranger, Eledore, kept hitting on Carri. Kim had thought about accepting their offer, but Carri quickly rejected it. If she had stayed on the planet any longer she was certain she would have fried the blue ranger. Disappointed that they hadn't been able to find Elieara and stop her themselves they returned to Earth. The rest, as they say, is history.

"Ms. Hart, you may go on in." The secretary said, drawing Kim out of her thoughts. Sighing, Kim stood and wiped her hands on her pants in an attempt to get the sweat off. As she headed towards the door her legs felt like they were made of lead. As if she had to force them to move. The short walk to the door seemed to be taking forever. Finally she reached it and let herself in.

The secretary watched as Kim entered the office. "I doubt she'll even make it through the interview."

Kim entered the office and took it in. It was bright, yellow was everywhere. The person behind the desk sat with their back to her. She cleared her throat as she started to speak. "Hello, I'm Kimberly Ann Hart, I'm-"

She was cut short as the person behind the desk held her hand up. "I know who you are, Kim. Or should I say, former pink rnager." Kim felt a lump form in her throat, who was this woman? She really wished Carri had informed her on all the details, rather than being vague. The woman turned her seat around to face Kim, a bright smile spread across her face.

Seeing the smile made Kim smile as well. Now she knew full well who this was. "Ashley!" she cried. Ashley nodded, laughing at Kim's reaction.

"Hey, have a seat." Ashley snickered. "You should have seen your face when I called you out as a ranger. Priceless." Ashley had seen Kim's expression in the reflection of the glass wall that was now behind her. She was surprised that Kim hadn't tried looking at it to figure out who she was.

"You scared me," Kim admitted. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"Because I asked her too," Carri said as she entered the office, ignoring the secretaries warnings not to go in there.

"We thought it would be funny to play a little trick on you first." Ashley admitted with a sly grin. It wasn't professional at all, but she had to admit, it had been fun. Too bad Carri couldn't have seen Kim's face.

"Well that wasnt very nice," Kim commented as she gave Carri an "I'll deal with you later" look.

"Maybe not, but it was fun." Carri said, ignoring Kim's look.

"Well," Ashley said, finally ready to get down to business, "Carri here tells me that you're looking for a job."

"Yes that's right." Kim responded, putting all her focus into the interview.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Ashley questioned. She already had her mind made up as to whether or not she was going to hire the former pink, it was just a matter of where she wanted to be placed.

"Well, something where I don't have a boss breathing down my neck all the time for any mysterious absences," she waited for Ashley to nod in understanding before she continued. "As for placement though, I think I'd to try my hand at designing the clothes, and if it doesn't work out then maybe marketing."

Ashley nodded, she figured those would be Kim's choices. If her first choice didn't work out then she'd transfer her to her second. She didn't take any offfence to the "boss breathing down my neck" comment either. She understood what she meant. If Kim was to ever be called back into action, which she was sure she was seeing as how Tommy already had been, she'd need a boss who would understand her absences. "Alright, you're hired. I expect you start designing bright and early tomorrow morning."

Kim looked at the former astro, who was now her boss. She was amazed that she had gotten the job so easily. She didn't let it bother her though as she began to think about the companies name. "Wait a second, A&C Clothing. The "A" stands for Ashley, doesn't it?" Ashley nodded. "And the "C"?"

"Cassie, Cassie Chan." Ashley replied. "She's the co-founder of A&C Clothing. She's on vacation this week, but you'll see her next week for sure." Cassie was the former pink astro ranger, aside from helping Ashley run A&C she also had a small flower shop in downtown Angel Grove called CC's Flowers.

"Thank you so much," Kim said as soon as she realized she hadn't said it yet. She felt embarassed, didn't people usually say thank you after they told they were hired?

Ashley laughed out loud at the former pink zeo, her cheeks had turned red. "Don't worry about it. I had my mind made up from the time Carri brought it up the other day." Kim nodded and she and Carri made their way for the exit.

* * *

Jason was on his way to Bulkmeier's, again. The girls had called him to go out and celebrate Kim's new job. She'd started that morning, and now that her first day was over they wanted to celebrate. He figured why not, he'd been staring at a computer screen all day, so it might do him some good to get out. He stretched as he rounded the corner that lead to the little restaurant. He didn't know what possessed him to walk there, other than thinking he needed the exercise. It felt good to get out, the fresh air, the city noises, he missed it.

As he continued on his way he heard a few people start screaming, he looked around to see what it was that they were so afraid of. He turned around, and that was when he saw her. What they were afraid of. Elieara. How could she still be alive? It didn't make any sense. He was certain that she was dead. She'd been quiet for a little over a month now, why show herself now? It didn't take long before he saw both Kim and Carri on either side of him. They must have come to investigate when they heard the screams.

Standing beside Elieara was her right hand man, Nexarox. He was as ugly as they came, snake face with the body of a humanoid cat. Kim took note of the way Jason was looking at her. "Who is she?" she asked, confused.

Jason didn't remove his glare from her as he answered Kim. "Her name's Elieara. I thought for sure she was dead."

"Elieara?" Kim gasped, so this was who had defeated her before. No wonder they had trouble finding her. "How? I heard you were dead?" She shouted, turning towards Elieara.

Elieara smirked at the trio. "I cannot rest peacefully in my grave so long as Jason Lee Scott still lives." The truth was that she had been extremely close to death after their last battle. She waited underground for a few weeks, recouperating. After she was back at full strength she fled Chigo-46, searching out Jason's morphing signature until it lead her to this backwater dump. How she had been defeated by someone from this podunct planet she wasn't sure. But she would not stand for it.

Jason shifted uncomfortably, he was certain she had died. This had to have been the feeling that had been nagging at him. Damn! He should have realized she was still alive, this time he would have to make sure to finish the job. This time he would need to find a body afterwards. "Black Metal Ranger, Power Up!" He shouted as he flicked his wrist and reached over and pressed the square emblem for metal on his morpher, in flash of black light he stood as the black metal terra ranger. His suit was fairly simply, almost solid black save for the silver metallic stripe going down his torso on the right, the silver lining across the top of his chest that resembled the old zeo design, and the silver metallic accents along his arms and legs. His helmet resembled that of his zeo ranger IV helmet, complete with the rectangular visor.

Kim looked at him, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Red Solar Ranger, Power Up!" she shouted as she flicked her wrist, revealing a silver morpher with a symbol for the sun stamped on it, covering it from end to end. In a red flash she stood morphed as the red solar terra ranger. Her outfit was very similar to Jason's, except where he had silver she had white, and her helmet visor was remeniscent of the red zeo helmet, only a sun instead of a star.

Jason glanced over at her, so he wasn't the only terra ranger in existence. Good. He charged Elieara, who jumped over him and landed behind him. "Tsk, tsk Jasey, this isn't a battle visit. It's merely a social call. You'll know when I'm ready to fight. I just want you to know that you can never kill me. So why don't you just give up now? Hm? It'd save yourself a lot of trouble."

Jason turned to face her again, noticing Kim dealing with Nexarox. "Like I would ever surrender to you." He growled. Damn, he should have searched until he found the blasted body on Chiga-46. Chiga-46, what happened to the Lunar rangers? He had to know. "What did you do with the Lunar's?"

Elieara sighed, "I spared them. For now. My primary focus is you, Jasey. Then I'll deal with those insects."

Good, at least they're safe. He ran to attack her again, only to once again hit air. This time she was no where to be found, neither was Nexarox.

* * *

"Well that looked like it went well." Carri commented after they got back to Jason's condo. They had decided to skip lunch and go formulate a plan. "You bone heads didn't even look to see if anyone was nearby when you morphed."

"The thought never occured to me. I've been in space for six years, everyone knows who the rangers are there." Jason said simply. He'd have to adapt to Earth's rules again, keeping your identity as a ranger secret. "So you guys were chasing after Elieara in space, while I was battling her?" he asked, changing subjects.

The girls nodded. "Dulcea sent us after her, apparently she escaped her imprisonment on the planet Kalem. No one knows how though, that seal was supposed to be unbreakable."

"I see. I was on Kalem when she escaped then, she attacked the planet. I fought, and I lost. That was what began my search for her and this," he showed them his morpher. "After finding it we looked for her all over, eventually finding her on Chiga-46 and joining up with the Lunar rangers. After that we returned home."

Kim nodded, deciding not to ask who "we" was. "Dulcea handed me mine. Apparently these are supposed to be the strongest powers out there, the only ones capable of fighting her. I was lucky, this one was hidden on Phaedos, so I didn't have to search for it. How did you get yours?"

"Ninjor gave me the coordinates to a planet that was supposed to house this power. He was right, I found it after a series of tests."

Kim nodded. Jason had explained about who Ninjor was a couple of days ago. Apparently he was a senile old man who trained Dulcea. Kim found that hard to believe. Jason did too, still. He was the actual creator of the ninjetti powers, that was something Kim hadn't been expecting. It had been her understanding that Dulcea was in fact the creator, not Ninjor. Oh well.

Carri sat in her seat, thinking. She had yet to dive into Jason's job yet, she hadn't had the time. But that wasn't important now, what was important was stopping Elieara. The wheels in her head began to turn as she thought of a way to fight her. They would need more than just two rangers, that was for sure. But where to find them? "Aha!" she shouted as an idea came to her. The two terra rangers turned to face her, looking at her like she was nuts. "I've got it. We'll need a full team of rangers to handle this, right?" They nodded. "Why not go to Billy's old Power Chamber and do a scan for powers similar to the ones your morphers have? It's worth a shot at least."

Jason and Kim thought about that for a second, she was right. It was probably their best bet. "Alright, let's go." Jason said as he stood, taking the center. He hoped the teleportation system on their communicator's still worked, if not it would take a lot longer to get there. Finding the Power Chamber on foot, even if you knew where it was, was no easy task. They all pushed the button's on their communicators, stood there for a few seconds thinking nothing would happen, then suddenly they teleported off in black, red, and white lights.


	3. Rangers Unite

Terra Force

"Rangers Unite"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence".

A/N: This chapter will see the Terra team pull together. Also, the Lunar's will be formally introduced in this chapter, they're a bit of a mis-matched team as you will see. I'm thinking of doing a story of just them sometime in the very near future.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Deep in space a space ship was making its way to the planet Earth. Aboard this ship was none other than the Lunar rangers of Chiga-46. Their leader, Shiro, sat in in the front seat with a calm expression across his face. "Can this ship go any faster?" He asked calmly. They needed to hurry and get to Earth before Elieara did. He wondered why she had left them alive, she destroyed their ship before she left the planet. Right now they were flying on nothing more than spare parts that Eledore threw together.

"'Fraid not," Genma said as he leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up on the console. Genma was always the laid back, doesn't have a care in the world kind. It was unbecoming as a ranger. "This hunk of junk is doing good to go this fast."

"Hunk of junk?!" Eledore shouted. "I'll have you know I built this ship myself!" Shiro sighed, here it goes. Those two always bickered with one another.

"Oh, so that's why its a piece of crap." Genma smirked, he loved pushing Eledore's buttons. It was fun.

"Why you!" Eledore attempted to leap for Genma, but Kiki grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down to the floor where she proceeded to place her foot on him to hold him down.

"Both of you shut up, or I'll throw you outside."

Shiro sighed, he really wished he could have picked his own team. But things on Chiga-46 had been this way for hundreds of years, the Grand Eight always chose the ranger team of the planet. Those rangers were to then serve until they were either too old to fight, or they died. He couldn't help but wonder what he did to deserve these idiots as comrades, or why they were even chosen. Genma was laid back, carefree, and loved to piss Eledore off. It was as though he didn't take anything seriously. Eledore was easily angered, at least when it came to Genma, would flirt with anything that had two legs and boobs, and he was, in Shiro's opinion, an incompetent mechanic. Kiki wasn't anything like the other girls of Chiga-46, she was loud, outspoken, and obnoxious. Not at all what Shiro thought a girl should be. But then there was Riku, he was a mystery to even Shiro. He hardly ever spoke, and when he did it was only about the mission. He was always trying to finish the mission as quickly and as efficiently as possible. So Shiro actually liked him.

Shiro himself had been born into nobility, unlike the rest of his team. However he had to work his ass off to become the red ranger, like his brother had been. His brother had served as a previous red ranger, but was killed in combat. That was the day that Shiro's child like innocence left him, he became the no-nonsense leader he was today. His brothers death had caused his family to lose their nobility status though. Shiro had been too young to understand at the time, but he did now. According to the laws of Chiga-46, if you are born while a direct family member is a ranger then you are born into nobility. However, if said family member is killed in action for his or her own mistake, your family is immediately dropped from their status. It didn't make a whole hell of a lot of sense to him.

Ever since the day his brother died Shiro began training himself, trying to become worthy enough of being a red ranger like his brother and to restore his families power. After twenty years he finally succeeded. He was now twenty-five years old, to him it seemed as though his entire life had been devoted to his families restoration, and making his brother proud. He didn't care though, it was all worth it. But he still needed to avenge his brothers death.

"Enough! Would you all shut up! We're approaching Earth." Riku shouted. The entire Lunar team looked over at him, surprised. Riku never spoke to anyone, they must have really pissed him off just then.

Kiki stuck her tongue out before saying "Ah don't get your panties in a bunch captain serious. Live a little, you too Shiro."

Shiro didn't appreciate her comment, he lived his life by his standards, not theirs. He was a bit angry at Riku though, since when did the silver ranger give the orders? Shiro was the leader, he was the red, not Riku. He sighed as Eledore and Genma started up again.

* * *

Down on Earth Jason, Kim, and Carri all teleported to the Power Chamber. Once there they found the place up and running, it even looked a little different than it had all those years ago. They didn't have time to waste looking around though, they needed to hurry up and scan the terra morphers, see where, and if, there were any others out there. As they walked over to the computers, the realization that Kim was the red ranger finally hit Jason. It surprised him, though he imagined it shouldn't. Kim had always been a strong individual, it made sense for her to be a red ranger. He'd ask her about it a little later, when they had time.

Carri was the first one to reach the computers, immediately setting off the alarms. She raised her hands up to say she didn't touch anything while shouting "what the hell?!", that's when the rangers received a shocking surprise, Billy, the original blue ranger walked out into the Power Chambers main room.

He stormed in there. "Who the hell-?" He stopped short once he saw his three friends standing there. He hadn't expected to run into old friends so soon, he'd only been back for two days, this being his second. "Guys, what are you doing here?" He asked as he deactivated the alarms and the two girls ran to give him a hug, they hadn't seen each other in so long.

Carri stepped back "Well, we're here to scan for morphing signatures similar to these two morphers." She pointed towards Jason and Kim's morphers. "What was with the light show?"

Billy couldn't believe it, the terra morphers, said to be one of the universes greatest powers. He'd heard of them on Aquitar, but he always assumed them to be a myth. "What? Oh, the alarms." He said, not quite paying attention to her question. "Right, I set it up so that if anyone other than myself attempted to use the computers while I was here alone, the alarms would go off, notifying me."

"Why?" Kim asked, he'd never had a problem with rangers using the computers before.

"Oh, well because I wasn't expecting any rangers to pop in. I figured I'd do it just to be on the safe side, that's all. Now, you need to scan for the signatures? On it." Billy took the two morphers and placed them in the machine, beginning the scan of them before scanning for others in the galaxy.

Jason was surprised to see his friend here, especially since the last he had heard Billy was a brilliant scientist on Aquitar, coming up with a lot of the galaxies newest and greatest inventions. "What brings you back to Earth Billy?"

Kim and Carri looked at each other, they had both forgotten that Billy left Earth. Everyone had just split up after college, and they had been in space for six years, it was understandable that with everything that had happened that they forgot.

"Elieara. I heard she escaped her imprisonment on Kalem, I also heard of some Earth ranger, who went by Jase, killing her on Chiga-46. It wasn't until she returned a few days ago though, destroying the Lunar rangers ship so that they couldn't pursue her that I became worried and returned home. I just arrived yesterday, figuring you guys could use my help. Assuming that I'm correct on you being Jase." He turned and looked at Jason, who nodded in response. "I thought as much. I've been researching how she escaped, but nothing has turned up yet. Ah, got it."

The results came in, a lot faster than any of them expected. "Already?" Carri asked, a little surprised at how fast it was.

"New scanning equipment, compliments of Triforia. I've replaced everything in here with the latest technology out there. Ive been here for two days now, working."

Kim looked at him strangely, there was no way Billy did all this in two days time. "But...how?" Billy held up a little robot than resembled one of the original dinozords. He explained about how he created these little robots to help with installation and cleaning. It was how he had the this place, which he rechristened as the "Command Center", again, up and running in such a short amount of time. The trio had to admit, they were impressed. But with Billy it was hard not to be.

"Can we send out a message to all the former rangers at once, telling them to meet at the NASADA complex in about an hour?" Jason asked, now that they ahd the locations of the other four morphers it was time to get a real team together. He waited for Billy to nod before continuing. "We have four," he was interrupted by Carri making a disgusted sound. "Three, open spots on the team. We'll need to fill those as soon as possible." He watched as Billy turned back to the computers after handing them their morphers back, before leaving to set up the room where the rangers would meet.

* * *

Up on the moon Elieara was as giddy as a school girl. The palace had taken less than a day to restore to living conditions. Now she was having Nexarox and her footsoldiers, Kenpabots, update everything in the palace from the monster making machine, to the security system. The Kenpabots were her own creation, they were black with red grid lines across their torso's, and red eyes. They were sronger then the average footsoldier too.

Elieara's giddy attitude quickly died down. She wanted to attack the Earth, now, give Jasey the battle he had wanted yesterday. "Nexarox!" she bellowed.

Nexarox entered the throne room with a bow. "Yes my queen?"

"I want you to go down to Earth, attack Jasey and his friend. Take some Kenpabots with you too. Do not kill him though, that is my job. Understand?" Nexarox nodded and took his leave, taking a handfull of Kenpabots with him. Elieara smiled, soon this planet would be under her rule. Its pathetic inhabitants would be her slaves, and those who resisted would be killed. It was going to be such fun.

* * *

The meeting of the rangers was about thirty minutes away and Jason, Kim, and Carri just finished getting it ready for the meeting when their communicators chirped. It was Billy informing them of Elieara's men down in the park. Jason shook his head, talk about bad timing. Both he and Kim morphed and teleported off to the scene. Carri hot on their heels.

The trio landed in the park infront of Nexarox and the Kenpabots. "There's no chance of you surrendering and calling it a day is there?" Kim asked as she eyed Nexarox, he had run off during their battle the previous day.

Nexarox drew his sword and hissed "Not a chance."

"Fine by me," Jason grunted as he charged the snake-cat hybrid. Kim huffed, she had wanted to finish her fight with him, but oh well. She and Carri went to work on the Kenpabots.

If she remembered right then all she had to do was find the switch at the base of its neck. It was harder than it sounded, it wasn't on the outside, she had to find a way to peel back the metal covering on its neck, then find and flip the switch. She could always try shooting it, but she'd have to have deadly accurate aim to make it. She watched as Carri was flung from the crowd. Fighting these things without powers was not smart, but she knew Carri would have come even if she had told her not to. It was who she was.

Jason drew his power sword, using it to draw the metal from the ground beneath him and trap himself and Nexarox inside the walls he created. The snake-cat hybrid didn't seem to care though as he charged the black ranger, clashing his sword with the black rangers. Jason pushed Nexarox back and pulled a little bit more of the metal from the ground and sent it flying at him. Not to his surprise it bounced off the demons skin. He may have had the appearance of fur, but it was as strong as steel. Jason looked at him, the demon was standing right next to one of the walls. Pointing his sword at it he focused and brought the wall down on top of him. He smirked from beneath his helmet as he lifted it up and saw the demon ahd made a last minute retreat. He glanced over at the girls battle after he sent the metal back into the ground. Watching as Carri stood from where she had been thrown and pulled something from her back pocket, a few seconds later the equivalent of a flame thrower's flames shot out and burnt a couple of the Kenpabots. It didn't take long for them to finish them after Jason joined the battle.

* * *

The trio returned to the NASADA complex to find that they were running five minutes late for their own meeting. "Damn Elieara," Jason cursed as he took his place at the podium, the girls on either side of him. He felt like the president, or some other important figure as he stood there. He sighed, well everyone knew he was back now. The girls too. If they didn't they were blind. Sighing again he began to explain about Elieara, what he had been up to for the last two and a half years, and Kim cut in with what she and Carri had been up to for the last two years.

Hearing the explanation made Rocky and Tommy feel a little better, knowing that their girls had left for ranger-related activities, but it still didn't explain what they had been up to for the first four years.

"And so, we need three volunteers to journey across the galaxy to find three of the four remaining morphers. Carri here has already volunteered for one." He looked around the room, glancing at the Turbo/Astro team, the Lightspeed team's members that had come, TimeForce's three members, the two Wild Force members that had shown, the Ninja Storm team, Tommy and his DinoThunder team, and the Mystic Force team. Rocky and Karone sat with the Astro's. He knew there was at least two more team out there, the Galaxy rangers the Overdrive rangers. It made sense as to why neither had shown though. The Galaxy team was still stationed on Mirinoi, and the Overdrive team had their own problems.

Karone sat next to her brother and his wife, Ashley, they had been happy to have her back home. As soon as she got the page for the meeting Karone felt as though she knew what it about. After hearing Jason's explanation she knew she had been right and had made up her mind. She stood. "I'll go." Jason nodded, he figured she would. This was as much her fight as it was his.

Andros looked at his sister, she just got home and now she was going to leave again? "Karone..."

"Andros don't," she whispered back at him. "I was there during the fight with Elieara, this is my fight. I'm going. Don't worry, the way it sounds I'll be here on Earth for the fight, okay?" Andros didn't like the idea, he was still protective of his sister, but he reluctantly agreed.

Tommy looked up at his bro, Jason, and his now ex-girlfriend. As far as he was concerned their relationship ended when she dropped off the face of the Earth. But maybe this was his chance, maybe he could get close to her again. Maybe he could forgive her and they could start over. It was worth a shot. "Me too." He said as he stood.

Kim felt her heart flutter as Tommy stood. She should have known he'd be here, and she should have also known he'd agree to go. He was a ranger through and through. It hadn't been until recently that she learned he had been working on ranger-related stuff with Hayley. Apparently he found three gems on a dig and was having Hayley help him build morphers and Zords for them. She wondered why he hadn't said anything to her about it. She'd have to gather the courage to confront him about it. Esecially if they were going to be on the same team again.

Rocky sighed. Carri was on the team, and he had been meaning to reconnect with old friends recently. This appeared to be his chance to both reconnect with his friends and reconnect with Carri. He was sure she felt the same way, but how would his current girlfriend take it? He didn't feel the way he did about her as he had, did, Carri. He loved Carri, he had always thought they'd get married one day. His girlfriend now though, well, she was just for fun. He didn't see anything serious developing between them. It was just like in his freshman year of high school, she was merely for fun, that was what she had said about him after they got together, that it was just for fun. That nothing serious would come of it. "I'm in." He stood.

Carri watched as Rocky stood. She forced herself not to smile. It would be great to get back with Rocky, coming back home to be with him was why she tried so hard in space to hurry things along. But once she returned she hadn't been sure how to go about seeing him, it was why she kept pushing it back. But now was as good a time as any.

Jason nodded. He liked the team he had now, his three sister figures, his bro, and his good friend. Hopefully Kim, Carri, Tommy, and Rocky could work everything out now. "Thank you all for coming, now I'm not real great at the thank you's, so I'm turning that over to Kim."

"Me?" Kim squeaked. Why was he turning over to her?

"Well, you did compete in the Pan Globals. Thank you's should be easy for you." He watched as the three "new recruits" made their way to the front of the room. They asked what was next, to which Jason told them to teleport to the old Power Chamber, now called the Command Center again. They all nodded and the trio teleported off. Jason would have to get together with them all sometime and catch up. Unfortunately now was not that time. They had work to do. As Kim finished her thank you speech the remaining three teleported off.

* * *

Billy wasted no time in getting his teleportation machine operational so that the four rangers could reach their destinations in minutes rather than days. Of course, how long it would take to actually get the powers he wasn't sure. He watched as the six light teleported in. The former red and blue Zeo rangers wasted no time in welcoming their friend back, telling him they'd need to catch up over drinks later. Billy agreed and explained about how he was going to get them each to close to their destinations, even with the advanced technology there was something about the powers, they kept him from getting a pin-point accurate reading. They would each need to search for their powers once there. They would enter the machine one at a time, where he would input the coordinates of one of the planets and teleport them there. It would be an instant teleprtation, unlike their normal means of teleportation. It would be up to them to teleport home though. The four rangers nodded and just as Carri was being teleported they heard a beeping.

Jason glanced down at his communicator, he wondered who would be contacting him. "Hello?"

"Jason," Shiro replied. "May we have clearance to access your base? We need to talk." Shiro was a noble ranger, he would not jus barge in like Eledore was suggesting, he would await permission.

"Of course, I'm sending you the coordinates now." Tommy frowned, who was Shiro? Just what happened to all them out in space?

A few minutes later the Lunar rangers teleported in, Shiro the red ranger, Eledore the blue ranger, Genma the black ranger, Kiki the green ranger, and Riku the silver ranger. After the introductions were done Shiro got down to business. He had come to warn them about Elieara still living, to his surprise though they already knew and had tangled with her twice. Tommy and Rocky had wanted to stay and find out more about these Lunar rangers, but Billy told them that there wasn't time. He had already sent Carri and Karone on their way, now it was their turn. Sighing, both rangers prepared to be teleported. Tommy was first, then Rocky.

Kim found herself thinking about how it was a good thing that Carri had been the first to leave. She would have flipped if she had to see the blue Lunar ranger again. He wasn't her favorite person. "Well hello again," Eledore said as he made his way to Kim. He picked her hand up and kissed it in an attempt at decency. "So nice to see you again Cammy." Kim thought she was going to laugh at first, he had combined her name with Carri's. It was no wonder he didn't have a girlfriend.

"Thanks, but my name is Kim." She said, before he could reply Genma came out of nowhere and knocked him upside his head.

"Pay attention for once, you might learn something." Genma said as he spat his toothpick out. Eledore was a bit of an embarassment at times.

"I know plenty. I thought I'd try being funny to impress her. Jeez." Eledore lied, he had forgotten their names. How was he supposed to remember? Their encounter had been very brief.

Shiro apologized to Jason for his teammates behaviour. Jason waved it off. He knew the Lunar's were a bit of a mis-matched group and that they annoyed each other a lot, but he also knew they were all great rangers. Even Eledore. "Listen, since you came all this way, would you mind helping Kim and myself protect Earth, at least until our teammates return with their powers?"

"Of course. It's the least we can do. You and your friend helped us defend our planet. Just tell us what to do." Shiro replied.

Eledore popped up beside Jason, swinging his arm around the black terra rangers shoulder and leaning on him. "I know what I want to do, I want to check out an Earth beach and see some more Earth babes!"

Genma sighed. "You do realize that they look the same as our own females, right?"

"Yeah, but their not our females. Their Earth girls, like Kim and....and..."

"Carri," Genma finished, rounding it out with "moron."

"Who are you calling a moron, ya dope?" Eledore shouted.

"Well if the shoe fits..." Genma commented. Before either could say anything else Kiki grabbed them both and slammed their heads together.

"Enough is enough guys." She said with authority.

Shiro hid his face in his hand. "I'm sorry for my team...again..." he said. He really wished he could pick his own team, he certainly would not have those three on it.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, they actually remind of some people I knew in high school. But hey, I can't promise you that you'll get to see the beach, but we will take you guys out for an Earth dinner. Come on."

Shiro nodded, that sounded nice. Jason wasn't as serious a leader as he was, but he was alright, people listened when he spoke. He wasn't a total goof like Eledore or Genma. "That sounds good. Come on team."

"I think I'll pass," Riku said. He brushed his long silver hair out from his eyes and continued "I'm not all that hungry. You guys go on ahead."

"Alright then," Shiro said. He wouldn't force a member of his team to do anything, unless it was related to the battle and he needed them to do it.

Jason looked at the silver ranger, there was something about him. Something he didn't quite like, he'd had the same feeling on Chiga-46. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

Kim looked the Lunar's over. "Well first we need to do something about their clothes."

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Genma asked, looking down at his outifit. It was a simple gray uniform that all the rangers that served on Chiga-46 wore. A gray jacket, gray pants, black boots, and a black shirt underneath the jacket. Across the jacket were horizontal stripes that signfied each ranger's color, in his case they were black.

"And his hair!" Kiki said as she pointed to Genma's head, laughing. She always cracked on the way he had his styled. She didn't really find it funny, she just enjoyed annoying him at times. He had long brown hair reaching to his chin with a bandanna on top of his head.

"Like your outfit and hair are any better," Eledore commented, looking Kiki over. She was beautiful, he'd never deny that. But he'd tried hitting on her once already, and it had ended with him in the hospital for a few days. She was dressed in the standard woman's boots, which differed from the males as she had high heels rather than flat heels,the rest of her outfit looked like the others, except she wore a gray vest rather than a gray jacket, and a black tank top beneath it rather than a black t-shirt. Her hair was bright red and fell over her shoulders.

"Chyeah, looks who's talking." She eyed Eledore's outfit, the standard uniform, almost. He had torn the sleeves off of his jacket, making it a vest, and he wore a blue headband that his long, shoulder length blonde hair hung out over.

Riku and Shiro opted to stay silent. Both of them wore the same outfit as the others, grey jacket, grey pants, black shirts, but with no modifications. Shiro kept his blue-black hair around his ears in length, and Riku's silver hair hung halfway down his back.

"Well," Kim said, getting back to Genma's original question, "people of Earth don't dress so...militaristic while in public. Billy, Jason, got anything for the guys to wear? I'm almost certain that I have something for Kiki." The guys nodded and Jason took Shiro and Riku with him to his place so they could change, and Billy took Eledore and Genma further into the Command Center, while Kim teleported out with Kiki.

A few minutes later the six rangers, and Billy, were sitting in a restaraunt, preparing to order their food. Jason and Kim looked over at the Lunar's, it was nice having them around again. As they ate their dinner Jason and Kim began to wonder how the others were faring with retrieving their powers. It had taken Jason days to pass the tests to get his. He sighed, hoping they'd make it back soon.


	4. Powers Bestowed

Terra Force

"Powers Bestowed"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence".

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I was away over the weekend and very busy Monday and Tuesday. But here is chapter four of Terra Force, I hope you enjoy.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Jason looked at the red ranger across the table from him, Shiro. The leader of the Lunar rangers was dressed in some of Jason's left over red clothes, they were a bit bright compared his shade of red, but they worked just fine. Shiro was dressed in a bright red t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He looked extremely different from his norma garb. Eledore was dressed in a blue denim vest, his black t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Billy had tried to get him to remove his headband, as it looked old and worn, but Eledore adamantly refused. Genma was dressed in his black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, while Kiki was dressed in a pink top with tight blue jeans. She had managed to find a green bracelet in Kim's things to match her own ranger color. Riku, the fifth and final member, had opted to return to the ship rather than go out with everyone.

The two Terra rangers, Billy, and the four Lunar rangers were enjoying a nice meal. The Lunar's had all tried Earth's food. They imagined it would taste the same as the food KO-35 and Chiga-46, but they weren't entirely sure until they received their plates. The food looked the same, but it tasted way different than what they were used to. They were at a place called Bulkmeier's, and the burgers they served tasted nothing like the yokaw burgers of Chiga-46. They looked the same, but they weren't. It was still good though. Eledore had said it was something he would have to program into their new synthetron, once he was finished building it.

After dinner the group headed back to the Command Center, Billy set up a few bunks for the Lunar's while Jason and Kim went back home for the evening. They both found themselves worried about their teammates, it had been over six hours since they had last seen them. They wondered how they doing with finding their powers.

* * *

Tommy brushed the tree branch aside. He stared out at the lush greenery, it had been hours since he started this journey. Shouldn't he have found his power source yet? He'd already had a couple fights, one was against a couple of wood soldiers, and the other was against a very life-like manifestation of evil green ranger. He was really getting tired of battling that bastard. Sighing he trudged onwards. As he pushed through a wall of bushes in his way he saw someone he though he was through with years ago. Standing before him was Goldar.

He should have known he'd have to face two of his greatest enemies. The evil green ranger, okay, he'd give the powers that one. That was his biggest enemy, but Goldar? He was more of a joke than an actual threat. He shook his head as the familiar growl of a voice began to ring in his ears.

"So nice to see you again, ranger." Goldar growled as he stepped towards Tommy. He wasn't sure if this was an illusion or if it was real, what would the the former "greatest ranger of all time" be doing out here? It had to be an illusion.

"Wish I could say the same," Tommy said, pausing before adding "wait, nevermind. I don't."

"I see you've kept that no non-sense ranger attitude, even though you are no longer a ranger." Goldar was certain this had to be an illusion, and that meant he could taunt Tommy all he wanted and not worry about getting his ass kicked. For once. Snarling, he charged Tommy, swinging his sword around.

"Oh I am a ranger, through and through. And don't you ever forget that!" Tommy said as he ducked underneath Goldar sword and counteracted with a swift kick to his stomach. The goldan monkey fell back a couple of feet. Now Tommy wasn't so sure that he was an illusion, neither was Goldar.

He felt as real as those wood warriors, he should have felt like the evil green ranger, shouldn't he? Tommy thought this over as Goldar picked himself up from the ground.

Goldar lifted himself up to his feet after being knocked down. Illusions didn't hurt like that, no, this was real and that meant that it was time for Goldar to get serious. "Let's see you avoid this, Tommy." He said his name with pure hatred as he lifted his sword up and began swinging it in a circle. Finally he acted as though he were launching something, only instead his sword sat pointed at Tommy.

"Is that all golden boy?" Tommy taunted, letting his teenage self take over for a brief second. He couldn't help it, Goldar was just a big joke to him. Goldar smirked as a dozen different blades appeared around the ranger, surrounding him. He had been doing a lot more than hiding these past few years, he had been training, improving his sword skill, and even learning a few new techniques like this one. He swung his sword from left to right, and all the blades began to spear towards Tommy. As they did a gust of wind began to pick up.

* * *

Rocky walked through the cave he was in. To him it seemed as though a cave was a pretty weird place to find a ranger power, but then he figured that they had probably been found in weirder places. After all, he had no clue where Zordon and Alpha had found the original powers coins. He shivered, it was getting colder the further in he went. If he had known this would be where he was headed he would have worn a jacket, he'd been freezing for what felt like hours. His fight with two shadow creatures got his blood pumping and warmed him up a little. But it didn't take long after the fight ended for him to get cold again. Whatever this power was he wished he could hurry up and find it so he could go home, he was a nice hot summer day boy, not a freezing cold winter day boy.

He sighed as he reached a fork in the cave. He looked from his right to his left, trying to decide which way to go. Eventually, going with his gut, he went to the left. Not far into the branch off he encountered Jason of all people. "Jason? What's going on?" He was confused, what was Jason doing here? He thought Jason already had his power. He looked at him carefully, and noticed a faint yellowish-green outline along his body. "Strange..." he commented as he began to take a few slow steps forward.

"Gold ranger power!" Jason shouted, morphing into the gold Zeo ranger.

Rocky was baffled, he thought Jason had lost the gold ranger power years ago, that it wasn't meant for human use. Before he could say anything though he saw the gold ranger heading for him. He quickly jumped out of the way, turning to face him again. "Have you lost your mind? What do you think you're doing?" He shouted, staring into the visor of his friend.

"You're still jealous, aren't you? Jealous of how easy it was for YOUR girlfriend to tell ME her problems and not YOU. Jealous of how easily I was welcomed back on he team, of how I took your spot as second in command. Admit it newbie, you are still jealous after all these years." Jason said, smirking behind his helmet.

Rocky wondered what in the world could have brought this up, all of that was in the past. Besides, he and Carri were long since broken up, and where did he get off calling him "newbie"?. "You don't know what you're talking about Jase, I used to be jealous, but that was a long time ago!" It was, he had told himself that for years. It was all in the past, he wasn't jealous anymore, he had no reason to be. Jason didn't know what he was talking about, if this was even Jason to begin with. But then again...maybe he was jealous, may be he did still harbour some resentment towards Jason for all those things...but why would he?

"Right, and I'm the toothfairy!" Jason shouted as he charged Rocky, getting ready for a gold rush.

"It was!" Mind made up, it was all in the past. He had no reason to resent Jason, not even a little. Just as Jason was about to strike, Rocky thrust his hands out in front of him to block the oncoming attack.

* * *

Carri walked through the rain, it was peaceful for the moment. The two creatures she fought earlier had given her quite the tussle, but and with it raining like it was her fire manipulation did no good. She had to beat them back with no powers of any kind, which was fine with her. It let her release the stress of seeing Rocky again. She had to talk to him, but what would she say? What could she say? "Hey, sorry I left like that, but I couldn't let Kim go off alone. Oh, why did she go off? You'll have to ask her. Oh I'm glad you can forgive me!" She sighed, wishing it would go something like that. But unfortunately they would have to have a real talk about it. But again, what could she say?

She made her way through the rain, it was pouring harder now than it had been in the past few hours. She knew where she was, she'd heard of this planet from Dulcea. It was called Appana. As far she knew it was a lot like Seattle, in that it never quit raining. She found it a little frustrating as it made for a dark environment. Clouds filled the sky, darkening the area around her and the rain just helped make her vision worse. It was just a little frustrating. She had to assume that it was night time as well since any trace of sunlight she could see before was now gone.

She continued walking, fighting any sort of creature that attacked her. She eventually found herself standing in what appeared to be ruins of a highly advanced civilization, more advanced than Earth. Though out in the galactic community that wasn't hard to do. It there that she bumped into him. She quietly cursed her lack of vision, then stepped back and apologized, eyes widening when she saw him. His teal hair falling down next to his face, and kind of sticking up in the back, his blue eyes looking down at her. She couldn't help but smile for a brief second.

* * *

Karone trudged on through the desert, stopping once every hour to get the sand out of her boots. It was unbearably hot out there. SHe would have preferred a jungle, despite her distaste for them, to this hell of a desert. For once she found herself regretting the decision to wear black leather. It was just too unbearable. She had fought a couple of giant sand creatures in the past eight hours. That fight had been the first to exhaust her in a long time. After it ended all she had wanted to do was kick back and relax, but there would be time for that later. Right now she needed to find this power. There was proof that it existed, Kim and Jase were proof enough. She wished she'd searched for her morpher two and a half years ago when Jason first asked, but at the time she hadn't thought she'd need it.

She continued to walk on, eventually spotting someone out in the desert. She couldn't believe it, there stood Leon Weber. She had met him during hers and Jason's travels, he was a mercenary, vowing to take any job so long as it didn't involve killing anyone. He had no problem fighting and rendering them unconscious, but he would not kill. It was one of the reasons Karone had been attracted to him, despite what Jason thought. But what could he be doing out here in the middle of nowhere? She decided she'd ask him.

As she walked up to him she began to see his long blonde hair begin to face, along with his black jacket with the fuzy white collar, his tight black jeans, adn the rest of him. "It must have been a mirage." She said sadly. The heat was beginning to play tricks on her, great. She sighed as she saw yet another illusion, this time it was Ecliptor standing in the desert. Only this time he was speaking to her, scolding her for becoming good. She tried not to pay him any attention, but that plan didn't go too well as she kicked her to the ground, calling her a disgrace.

"You, Karone," he said the name with spite, "are not fit to be Astronema any longer!" She raised his sword up, preparing to bring it down. Just as he began to thrust it towards her face she glared at him, raising her leg to kick him, but a sudden burst of sand sent him flying first. She pulled herself to her feet, wide eyed. What was that? First Ecliptor turned out to be real, or so she thought as she saw him vanish too, and then that strange burst of sand. Just what was going on? As she took a step forward she felt something warm on her wrist, looking down she saw a gray morpher with a yellow hourlglass symbol in the center. Was that her power? Sand?

"Well, I guess I can go home now." She said aloud, dsappearing in a yellow streak of light.

Off in the distance a figure with blonde hair hanging around his ears smiled, sort of. He was glad she had found what she was looking for. If he hadn't vanished when he did he would have most likely slowed ehr down. Leon turned to continue what he doing before being spotted by Karone.

* * *

Early the next morning the four rangers returned to the Command Center, surprised to find Billy standing there waiting for them. They didn't know how long they'd been gone, as far as they knew it had been a couple of hours at the most. "How'd it go?" Billy asked, curiousity getting the best of him. He had been expecting them to return any second now, they had been gone for nearly two days after all.

Karone was the first to hold her morpher up, showing the gray morpher with the yellow hourglass on it. Tommy was next, holding up a gray morpher with a white feather on it. Carri follwed, hers was gray with a blue cloud on it. Finally Rocky held his up, it was black with a silver circle on it.

"Good, all went well then. Elieara's been surprisingly quiet since you guys left two days ago." He informed them, figuring they'd like to know that. The Lunar's a little disappointed, except for Eledore. He was thankful for the R&R, it gave him the chance to work on their makeshift ship, to be sure they could make it home. Billy had gladly helped him out with it, now their makeshift ship was close to being a real ship.

"Two days?!" Rocky said, surprised. He had thought it to be only a few hours. What about his schools? How many students left because he wasn't there to teach?

"Relax," Billy said "I took the liberty of informing your employees that you had to leave town for a few days to help out a friend. They were more than happy to cover your classes." Rocky breathed a sigh of relief, that was good. Leave it to Billy to straighten everything out for his friends. "And you," he said as he looked at Tommy "I just told Principal Randall that you were away on ranger-related activity. She understood and Dr. Mercer agreed to fill in for you, again."

Tommy nodded, that was good. He was glad he met Anton, and was also glad that Elsa had been purified, in a sense, and knew who he was. It made things easier on him at school whenever he had to leave suddenly. That didn't happen as often as it used to, his red ranger activities had been declining in the past few years. Though now he knew of a new mission for them, one he was sure Jason would jump on immediately, insisting it be just the two of them for it.

"You two should be fine, as I understand it, Karone, you are unemployed and your brother knew what you were doing," she nodded, "good. And Carri," he looked over at the yellow ranger.

Carri was lost in her thoughts, she had been ever since meeting him. It took a sudden jarring of her body to snap her back into the present. "Yes, what?" she asked, purely confused by what was going on.

"I asked if you let your co-workers know that you were going to be gone for a while." Billy stated as he looked at her curiously. It wasn't like Carri to space out like that, perhaps he should have a talk with Kim about just what exactly had happened out there in space.

"Oh, yeah. I did. Is that all?" she asked quietly.

"Well, yeah. You guys go on and get some sleep if you need to, meet back here tomorrow, or rather today, at six p.m." Billy said, waiting for all four of them to nod then teleport off before turning back to his controls. He yawned, it was just past four a.m and he'd been at this for nearly twenty-four hours. But soon it would be finished. He hoped it would work, as he hadn't had much to work with seeing as how he started before the others returned. He hoped everything was synched right. After about another hour of working he decided it was time he turned in as well, they would be saying farewell to the Lunar's tomorrow and he needed to get his rest. Turning towards the hall and heading for his own bunk he slipped into his bed and within minutes he was fast asleep.


	5. Light of the Night Sky

Terra Force

"Light of the Night Sky"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence".

A/N: Lunar Eclipse is going to be put on hold for a while.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Elieara sat in the throne room of the Lunar Palace, she had seen the Lunar rangers depart from Earth a few days ago, it would have been so easy to destroy their ship, ending their pathetic little lives. But she wasn't after them, she was after Jason, the black Terra ranger. She wanted to make him squirm, make him beg for his life, beg for his friends life. And as he begged she would slaughter them right before his eyes. It would be amazing, she would certainly enjoy it.

As she sat there formulating a plan of attack Nexarox entered the throne room, informing her of a new ship entering Earth's atmosphere. She told him not to bother her with such trivial details, she ahd more important things to think about. With a bow he took his leave. It wasn't long before Elieara was shouting for him to return as she had a plan.

"Listen up, Nexarox, I need you to go down to Earth. I want you to attack the city, distract the rangers while I send a monster down to capture one of their friends."

Nexarox nodded his head and said "My queen, if I may, how are you going to send a monster down? We may have the machine, but we do not have anyone who knows how to fully operate it."

"Well then, get out there and find someone who can!" She shouted. She thought that would have been common sense to him, if they need someone to operate the machine, then he should go find someone. She sighed, shaking her head as he left. Why she hired such an incompetant fool she wasn't sure, maybe it was because he was powerful. Yes, that had to be it. All she could do now was sit and wait for Nexarox to return with someone who was capable of handling the monster making machine then she could put her plan into action.

* * *

Jason paced back and forth through his bedroom, eventually flopping on his bed. Something had been bothering Carri ever since she returned with her power, and he was going to find out what. She always seemed so distant, like she had something on her mind. She, they, were lucky that Elieara hadn't launched an attack yet. If she had, they would most likely have died because of her inability to concentrate these past few days.

But first he was going to ask Kim, see if she knew anything. They had been together for the past few years. If anyone knew what was bothering Carri it would be her. Mind made up he jumped off his bed, swiped the keys to his bike and a few minutes later he was riding down the road towards the house that Carri had bought for Kim.

The wind felt good in his face as he tore down the streets of Angel Grove. It helped to temporarily clear his head, for some reason everything was just so peaceful when he was on his bike. H ehad missed it all those years in space, the hoverbikes just didn't compare. Before he knew it he was sitting in Kim's driveway. Sighing he walked up to the door, stopping once he heard voices on the other side. One was Kim, and the other...the other sounded like Tommy.

* * *

Tommy had been sitting on his couch, doing some work for his friend Anton Mercer, when Kim suddenly invaded his thoughts, making it nearly impossible to concentrate. After a long internal debate he decided it was time for some answers and, breaking his own rule, teleported to Angel Grove. Once there he walked the short distance to Kim's house and after being invited in he decided not to beat around the bush, he decided to flat out ask her what had happened and why she had left without a word.

Her answer had less than pleased him, she could have let him know about the training Dulcea summoned her for. Why hadn't she? She should have. And why didn't she let him know she home? He would have loved to have already had the talk, would have loved to get back together with her. As they were talking the door opened up and the teams black ranger entered.

"Uh, hey Tommy..." Jason said, somewhat surprised to find the white ranger there, especially since he lived so far away. Last he had heard Tommy and Kim had split, maybe they were making amends. He would love to see that, Kim always seemed happier when she was with Tommy.

"Hey Jase," Tommy returned the greeting. He too was surprised, he wouldn't have thought that Jason would stop by at such a late hour. It was nearly one in the morning now. Why had Jason stopped by? "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I just came to ask Kim something." He wasn't going to lie, he had no reason to. He was, however, a little uncomfortable talking to the white ranger these days. The two used to be as close as brothers, but ever since Jason took off for space that relationship had been steadily declining, it was why Tommy was so surprised to see his friend show up for the Serpentera mission.

"Well, I guess I'll go and let you two talk." Tommy said, heading for the door. He didn't want to leave, he had a right to know what was going on. But, if he was going to try and get back into Kim's good graces he was going to have to let her have her space.

As he watched his friend walk by, Jason reached out and grabbed Tommy's arm to stop him. "Now hold on. This is ranger-related, and even if it wasn't you wouldn't have had to leave. Stick around bro."

Tommy knew that Jason was right, but he had his reasons for wanting to leave. As much as he would love to have his old relationship with Jason back, which he intended on working on, he would love to have his relationship with Kim back even more. If she said he could stay, then he would.

"Jason's right, Tommy." Kim piped up. She really didn't know why she agreed with the black ranger, guilt maybe? She felt so awkward around the white ranger, it was obvious that he wanted to pick their relationship back up again. She wasn't sure if she did though, things with Tommy hadn't been so great in the last year or so of their relationship. She knew that it was because of his work, he had been granted to work one of the most brilliant minds on the planet, Dr. Anton Mercer. She didn't blame him for shutting everything out, hell she almost did during her Pan-Global training.

Jason looked from Kim to Tommy, watching as Tommy fought a smile. It was obvious that he had wanted Kim to say he could stay. "Alright," Jason said, "well, something's up with Carri. I don't know if either of you noticed or not, but our little blue ranger hasn't been herself. Any thoughts on this Kim?"

Kim figured Jason would ask her about it, she was the one who had spent the past few years with Carri. She knew the blue ranger better than her own mother did, though that wasn't saying much. "Maybe. While we were out in space she met a guy. She claims that there's nothing there, but everytime she sees him she get distracted for a few days. It was kind of funny out in space, actually. I could pull all sorts of pranks on her. But now it's serious. Elieara could attack at any given moment."

Tommy thought about that, he had noticed Carri acting a bit strange lately. "How do we snap her out of it?"

"I'm not sure. She usually snaps herself out of it, to be honest I don't know why she gets like this after seeing either. She just does."

"But where could she have seen him?" Tommy asked, though he felt as thought he knew the answer. If he had run into someone on his search for his new powers then there was a chance that others had as well.

"Probably during her search for her powers. It's the only logical explanation." Kim said, though what he would have been doing there she wasn't sure.

Jason sat there, listening to the two talk about the subject that he brought up. He had an idea of who this guy was now, he just needed to get Kim to clarify it. "What's his name?"

Kim looked over at Jason, realizing that she hadn't told them his name. "His name is..."

* * *

Elieara was sitting in her throne, throwing knives at the wall. She had set up a very small target, it entertained her for the time being. She didn't feel the need to practice her skills, but if she didn't stay sharp she was afraid she'd become like Zedd and Rita had all those years ago before being purified. Worthless. Just as she heard footsteps coming down the hall she turned and threw a knife in the hallways direction, narrowly missing Nexarox's head. She smiled at his panicked expression. It didn't matter to her one way or the other if she accidentally killed him, he could always be replaced. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of demons out there just begging to be in her employ. Things had certainly quieted down in the universe since she'd been sealed away on Kalen all those years ago, but news her freedom had travelled quickly in the past two years. Though she supposed that was due to her mercilessly slaughtering entire planets worth of people, and because of that she had thousands of demons begging to be her right hand man.

"Well?" she asked, eyeing another knife as she spoke in a nonchalante tone.

Nexarox took a deep breath, she had nearly stuck him in the face with her special knife. It was one of the dangers of working for her, she was subject to kill her own men without notice. Sometimes he wondered why he stuck around, but then he reminded himself that it's better to have a fifty-fifty chance of survival than no chance at all. "I've found someone," he said after clearing his throat. He had to travel throughout the galaxy before finding him, but in the end he had been successful.

"Good. Put him to work right away." She said as she returned her knives to the pouch on her thigh.

"Are you not going to ask who it is that I have found?" Nexarox asked, slightly confused.

"Not really. As long he does his job and doesn't fail me then I don't care who he is."

"Well that's a bit rude," Zabi said. He knew of Elieara, knew of her power. But still he wasn't afraid of her. Maybe it was bravery, or maybe it was stupidy, he wasn't really sure. But he did know that she didn't intimidate him in the least, death had never scared him before.

Elieara didn't appreciate his tone, but she would let it slide this one time. He had to at least live long enough for her plan to be set in motion. "Get to work. Both of you." She snapped, grinning as Nexarox quickly hurried Zabi into Finster's old lab. Her plan would soon be set into motion, and Jason's life would be in the palm of her hand. She couldn't wait. Just thinking about what she was going to do to him excited her to no end.

* * *

"Noctis..." Carri said as she thought back to the day she received her ranger power. She had bumped into Noctis in the thunderstorm. Of all the people, it had to be him. What's more he had challenged her to a fight, when he knew full well that he had the advantage. She was lucky that her powers decided to show themselves when they did. Now she commanded thunder, lightning, and water as one, aside from her own natural fire ability. It was because of these new ranger powers that she was able to create a light in the night sky, dispersing the clouds of the planet for the first time in years.

After she received her powers Noctis congradulated her and left without a trace. He was always doing that, he showed up when she needed help, they shared a few words, and then he would vanish afterwards. She was usually left to think about what he had said, often spacing out for days at a time, it was usually a warning of some kind. This one sounded especially dangerous. "Alpha and Omega. The two will combine, unleashing armageddon. I'm not entirely sure of it's meaning, but it's obviously not good. I'll do what I can to find out more about Alpha and Omega, and what exactly is supposed to be unleashed, or rather, who." That didn't explain his desire to fight her though... Deciding to try and sleep on it she curled up into a ball and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.


	6. Light of the Night Sky Part Two

Terra Force

"Light of the Night Sky Part Two"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence".

A/N: I would like to thank hewhoreaps for helping me correct my speling mistakes throughout the chapters, so, thank you.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

The day after their talk Tommy Oliver found himself still unable to concentrate. He had wanted to smooth things over with Kim and possibly get back together, but she had assured him that whatever romantic feelings she had for him were long gone and that the best they could hope for was friends. It was far from what he wanted, but at the moment he supposed it was what he would have to take. Maybe things would change over time, who knew? He hoped they would.

He sighed as he looked over at the clock, it was about eleven-thirty. He was supposed to meet with Jason for lunch in about an hour and go to Carri's to have a talk with her from there. They needed to get this Noctis situation straightened out, and fast. It wasn't good for the team if even just one member wasn't focused on the task at hand. Setting his laptop aside he stood and grabbed his keys as he made his way for his black Jeep sitting out front. Lunch was still about an hour away, but he had to take the drive to Angel Grove from Reefside into consideration. He supposed he should just move back to Angel Grove, just for a little while, it would be so much easier for him and for the team. The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. It would also be easier to reconnect with Kim that way. He would find a way to make things right between them again, the feelings he had for her were indescribable. At times he felt just like he had all those years ago by the lake when he tried asking her to the dance for the first time.

He smiled at that memory as he drove down the highway, Zack had tried giving him tips, and he had nearly succeeded in asking her. He would have, had Goldar not attacked and had he not learned of his draining powers. Goldar, there was another thing that concerned him. Was his old enemy still alive, or was it really an illusion? He wasn't sure, but he supposed he shouldn't worry about it unless he appeared on Earth.

* * *

Elieara sat in her throne room, throwing knives at various Kenpabots. They were bloodthirsty little robots, which was fine with her, it meant they would attack with more passion than anything Rita and Zedd or anyone else ever used. Still, she wasn't above killing them for fun. They made for great moving targets. Besides, she could have more manufactured.

After a while destroying robots got old though, she wished that whoever it was that Nexarox brought back to work the machine would hurry up. She still needed to enact her plan. She knew just who to kidnap too, after all, she had done some research on something her informant told her, and it appeared as though one of Jasey's friends held something very important. In fact, at one point he had possessed both somethings but he had long since passed one on once he learned of it's importance. The thought of what that something would unlock was spectacular. She couldn't wait.

A few minutes later Nexarox and Zabi entered the throne room, followed by a bird like monster. He didn't look like much, and he wasn't. His role was to merely distract the rangers while she claimed her prize. It shouldn't take too long.

"My Queen, I present to you Bird Beak. He will be more than enough for your plan." Nexarox assured her. He told Zabi to make the monster stronger, but he had disagreed. He wanted his finest work to be when they killed the rangers. That was when he would really try, not some crap distraction.

"He'd better be." Elieara responded, her tone suggesting that if her plan failed she would take it out on him.

Nexarox gulped, there wasn't much in the galaxy that frightened him, in fact, Elieara was the only thing that frightened him. "Yes my queen."

"Good, now, let's put this little siesta into action." She grinned evilly as the frightened surviving Kenpabots ran to Nexarox' side and together they, plus Bird Beak, teleported down to Earth. A few seconds minutes later Elieara followed suit.

* * *

Carri sat up in her bed. She turned to look at the clock, seeing that it was past noon. How she had slept so late she didn't know, she usually slept in, but not this late. She rubbed her eyes as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing and making her way for the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. As she did she began thinking about her dream, how bizarre it had been. She dreamt about Rocky in a long time, not since she first left with Kim. She still thought about him, but she didn't dream about him. Especially not him and Noctis.

She had started out with Noctis, they were watching the sunset from the top of a skyscraper, things had been great. Then suddenly, as though the image were glass, it shattered and she found herself falling through darkness, only to be rescued by Rocky. He embraced her in a hug, followed quickly by a deep, passionate kiss. Just as she went to tell him how much she loved him, his image changed to that of Noctis. The words caught in her throat, she wasn't sure what to say. Before she could say anything though the image changed entirely. Noctis and Rocky were fighting each other in the rain, atop a tower of some sort. As they spilled each other blood with their blades the tower began to open up beneath them, revealing a bright light. Both boys jumped infront of her to protect her from whatever it was, and just as the light got brighter she awoke.

After getting dressed and walking out to her living room she flopped down on the couch, turning on the t.v. She had a lot on her mind, Rocky, Noctis, Alpha and Omega keys, the dream. What did it all mean? She wasn't sure. She wished Noctis had told her more. As her communicator beeped she sighed, of course the bad guys would attack now. "Yes?"

"You're needed at the harbor, now." Billy said through the communicator. "I'll send the others as soon as I can, I'll keep trying on Tommy."

"Right," Carri replied. "Blue Thunder Ranger, Power Up!"

* * *

Tommy was on his way to Angel Grove when he was suddenly attacked. His Jeep flipped off of the road and he went flying through the air as he unbucked to morph. His morph didn't last long though as he hit the ground hard enough to de-morph. He lifted his head up, seeing a pair of white boots standing before him. As he pulled himself to his feet he saw a white skirt that stopped just avove the knees, where the boots began just below the knees, a white top that revealed shoulders, while also having sleeves going down the wrists, long blonde hair draped over the shoulders, and he eventually found himself staring into the coldest, most dead eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello Thomas," Elieara greeted him with a fake pleasant smile. "So nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you throughout the galaxy, though it was mostly from Jasey."

Tommy stared at the woman that he could only guess was Elieara, despite being evil he had to admit that she was beautiful. "Just what have you heard?"

She smiled at him, placing a finger to her chin. "Oh, just that your the greatest ranger alive. I've just come to test that, see if the real thing is as good as the rumors."

"I assure you it's better." He said as he glared at her, shifting to a batlle ready stance. As he did his communicator beeped.

Elieara noticed him glance down at his communicator. If he answered the page and left now her plan would be ruined. Quickly, she snatched his communicator from his wrist, drawing blood. "Now, now. We can't have this interrupting our fun, now can we?" She dropped his communicator to the ground and stomped on it. "There, that's much better. Now shall we?"

Tommy jumped back and shifted into his morphing stance, "White Wind Ranger, Power U-" He was cut off by Elieara rushing him, grabbing his wrist, and snatching his morpher.

"Ah, ah, ah. We can't have that either. Do I look like a morphed ranger to you? No, I didn't think so. If you morphed it just wouldn't be fair." She flashed him an evil smile then punched him in his face, knocking to the ground. She looked at his morpher, gave it a little squeeze to scramble its circuits, then tossed it aside.

Tommy opened his eyes, he couldn't believe how fast she was. Not even the Ninjetti's or the Ninja Storm rangers were that fast. Conner hadn't even been that fast when his gem was active. That was going to be a problem. As he pulled himself to his feet he felt a boot connect with his ribs, cracking a few as he rolled across the ground. Quickly, and painfully, he pulled himself to his feet, ready to fight whether he was morphed or not.

Elieara smirked at the powerless ranger, there was no way he was the best of the best. He couldn't be. But then again Jason was supposed to be second best and not even he could give her a true challenge unless he was with a group. She dodged his punches one after the other. If this was all he could manage while he was unmorphed then he wasn't going to be much fun at all. She sighed, best to end this quickly before her sorry excuse of a monster was destroyed. She quickly delivered a powerful kick to his stomach that sent him flying back a few feet, rendering him unconscious. She walked over to him and hoisted him up, returning to her palace.

* * *

Meanwhile the other rangers were busy battling Bird Beak. He wasn't hard, in fact only Kim, and Carri were fighting him. Everyone else was busy was with Nexarox. Kim dodged one of the feather missiles that came her way, while Carri kicked hers back towards the monster. It exploded when it stuck into Bird Beaks chest, sending him stumbling. His exlosions were small, not enough to do any real damage. The girls quickly found themselves bored with him. They quickly summoned their power weapons for the first time, Kim's was a bow that fired beams of solar light as arrows, some exploded, some burned, and some acted like real arrows and actually shot the monster. Carri's weapon was a sword that when it clashed with something, she could hit a small button located near the guard that would send a shockwave out with a sound remeniscent of thunder, she could also shock her enemies with. Using their weapons, the shockwave and the exploding arrows, it didn't take long for Bird Beak to fall. They expected him to grow, but were glad he didn't as they didn't have their zords up and running just yet.

Karone, Jason, and Rocky were busy with Nexarox. They had all called their power weapons out too, Jason's was a big black metal sword that also acted as a magnet when he pushed a button, Rocky's weapon was a ball of silver that he could transform into almost any blade or shield when he wanted, and Karone's weapon was the sand itself. The trio attacked Nexarox, Jason slashed him with his word, Rocky used his silver to create a pair of daggers that he attacked him with, and Karone used a bunch of sand to create a sword. The sand she used was packed tightly together, making it strong enough to rival a real blade. As they continued to attack him all four of them heard the explosion of Bird Beak being destroyed. As he fell, Nexarox retreated. He assumed that his Queen was able to complete her part of the plan.

* * *

The rangers made their way to the Command Center to see if Billy knew where Tommy had been and why he hadn't joined the battle. Not that they needed him there today, it was just weird that he didn't show. "Maybe he's at Bulkmeier's and dropped his communicator, or forgot it. He may be older, but he's still Tommy." Jason said, although he doubted Tommy forgot too much anymore. He had become too good of a ranger for that, at least that's what he thought. Truth was, he was worried about his old friend. In the old days if he couldn't make it to a battle he'd let you know, but this time he hadn't.

"He's not anywhere on Earth." Billy said. "I did a scan for his own personal signature, and he's not turning up. But oddly enough his morpher his."

"So...what's that mean?" Carri asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer, and she didn't like it.

"It means he's been kidnapped." Said as voice from over in the corner. The ranger all turned to see a man with teal hair falling beside his face, and standing up, cut kind of short, in the back, a black vest that reached all the way down to his ankles, a belt wrapped around it and his pants at the waist, and black t-shirt, and a holster for a couple of hand guns that rested at his sides.

"Noctis," Kim said with a bit of disdain in her voice. She never really liked him, although she couldn't quite place her finger on why.

Carri felt her heart flutter as she laid eyes on him. So he had followed her back to Earth. But why? What possible reason could he have for coming to Earth, he always said he had no reason to visit such a backwater planet.

Jason grunted at the man. He'd heard of him while out in the space, and from what he had heard Noctis wasn't the most reliable person. He wasn't quite sure what was real and what was fabricated, but he assumed he'd know for sure soon enough.

Karone looked at him, she knew him when she was Astronema so many years ago. He hadn't changed much, if at all. She was never quite sure what his angle was, he was a hard one to figure out, even for her. He never made his motives clear, at times it sounded like he wanted to help you, but at other times it seemed as though he'd stab you in the back in a heartbeat.

Rocky looked from his teammates to the stranger. He noticed the way most of the team looked at him with, well, not quite hatred, but mistrust. He also noticed how he was looking at Carri, like he longed for her, and how she looked at him, like she was unsure. That alone made up his mind not to trust the man.

"And who kidnapped him?" Jason asked, although he was afraid he knew. And if he was right then they would have plan carefully. "You?"

Noctis looked at the black ranger and grunted. "No. Elieara. I suggest you hurry and start planning, or else I'm sure he'll be dead by morning, if not sooner."

Jason glared at the man. There was something about his eyes that made also made him not trust him. They weren't the eyes of a villain though, he wasn't sure what to make of them. But either way Noctis was right, they needed to come up with a plan. Fast.


	7. Coins

Terra Force

"Coins"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence".

A/N: I would like to thank hewhoreaps for helping me correct my speling mistakes throughout the chapters, so, thank you. And one name people may have trouble pronouncing, Ulquiorra. It's pronounced Ooo kee aura. It's from the Japanese anime Bleach.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Tommy tried to open his eyes, his eye lids felt so heavy. He could feel his head moving from side to side, but he didn't think he was doing it. What had happened? Everything was a blur to him, the last thing he remembered was driving to Angel Grove. As he finally opened his eyes and came to his senses he saw that he wasn't moving his head, he was was being slapped back and forth by Elieara. That's right, he had been attacked and his communicator and morpher had been lost. Damn, his first crack at using his new powers and this had to happen. How had she caught him so off guard? He didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to escape.

Elieara eyed her prisoner with murderous intent. She would love nothing more than to kill him, but first she needed information from him. She would try it the easy way one time, and if he refused, well, if he refused she would try it the fun way. If he still refused, then she would have fun dismembering him. "Where are they?" she asked bluntly.

Tommy knew what she meant, what she didn't know was that she had half of what she was looking for right here. He should have known that's what she was after, Zordon warned him when he took the power that it contained a secret that others would seek should they learn of its whereabouts. Sadly it looked as though that day had come. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied.

Elieara smirked, she was hoping he would say that. "Well then," she said sweetly, "let the fun begin."

* * *

Jason and the others paced through the Command Center impatiently, Noctis was off helping Billy set up a new, more powerful device that would allow them easy access to the Lunar Palace since the normal means of teleportation were impossible due to the force field that Rita and later Zedd had set up years ago. Billy's original device that he created as a teenager was now outdated, security around the palace had improved since Zedd and Rita's hey day. Jason wanted to hurry and get this over with, the sooner they rescued Tommy the better. There was no telling what that evil bitch was doing to him. If they didn't hurry they may not have a friend to bring home.

Carri sat on one of the consoles, tapping her foot rythmically. She couldn't help but wonder why Noctis had shown up here to help them. Did he know what she wanted with Tommy? If so, why hadn't he shared it? Sometimes he royally ticked her off. She wished she knew how she felt about him, how she really felt about him. She had felt uncomfortable with both him and Rocky in the same room. Especially after her dream the night before. Did that mean anything? She wasn't sure. She wished she knew.

Karone noticed the looks of panic across her teammates face, and she knew that they had every right to panic. Elieara was a monster, she took delight in harming anyone, anything, she could. Hopefully the others would be able to concentrate with their teammates life in immediate danger. She and Jason had never had this type of situaton happen before, at least not against Elieara. Times like this she wished Leon was there with her. She wondered if he really had been there in the desert that day, if so, why hadn't he stuck aorund to talk to her? It didn't make any sense to her.

A few minutes later Noctis and Billy returned. "Alright guys," Billy said "it's ready. Now remember, you don't want to morph unless you absolutely have to." He didn't know why he felt the need to remind them of that, perhaps it was because he was afraid that they wouldn't be thinking straight with Tommy held captive.

"Right, let's go guys." Jason said as he lead his team to the next room where they had the device set up.

As they made their way to the device, Kim found herself lost in thought. How could Tommy, the greatest Earth ranger, get captured so easily? Was Elieara really that strong? Kim had never faced her before, unless one were to count that brief meeting when Elieara first arrived on Earth. She hoped Tommy was alright, she had lied straight to his face and said she didn't love him anymore, that everything was in the past. She didn't know why, perhaps she was afraid she'd mess up again. She really didn't know. "You guys, I'll meet you there." She said, startling even herself. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner, she could use her own teleportation power to sneak in. It didn't involve anything from the morphing grid, so she shouldn't set any alarms off. Before anyone could protest a red light seemed to appear from within her and in an instant she was gone.

"Well that was weird." Rocky commented, he didn't know of Kim's powers yet, or what she and Carri had been doing in space. Neither did Tommy. When Tommy had gone to talk to Kim it had been the last thing on his mind. As for Rocky, he just hadn't found the right moment to really approach Carri yet. He supposed he should, after all, he did want to get back with her. He just had to find a way to let his girlfriend down easy first...

One by one the Rangers stepped through the device that would take them to the Lunar Palace, they only hoped that they weren't too late. After the last person, Noctis, stepped through, a man with long blonde hair, a black jacket with a white fuzzy collar, and black pants entered the Command Center. "Damn it, I'm too late."

Billy eyed the visitor, recognizing him from when he visited Aquitar once. He never thought he would see him again.

* * *

Kim silently ran through the palace. Elieara had not only got it up and running again, but she had also added on to it. The place was bigger than it had been before. It was going to make finding Tommy very difficult. She silent swore as she rounded a corner and came upon a couple of Kenpabots. She quickly took them out and continued on her way. This place was like a maze, a big, fog flled maze. If only she had known just where exactly Tommy was being held she could have teleported straight there. She thought of the throne room, but that was too obvious. Elieara would probably have him in a hidden room, or maybe even a dark dimension. this was going to take forever.

* * *

Jason looked around, he didn't see any of his team anywhere near him. Were they split up somehow while crossing through the device? That seemed to be the only logical explanation. First he would worry about finding Tommy, then he would look for the others. He knew they could handle themselves, but Tommy was probably on the verge of death knowing Elieara. Sticking to the shadows he made his way through the palace.

* * *

Rocky and Carri found themselves in one of the dungeons. Not exactly the best place to land. Rocky looked over at Carri, here they were, alone. It wouldn't get more perfect than this. But he didn't know where to begin. How should he start out? "Carri...we...we need to talk..." he figured that was as good a way as any. Now he had to wait for her response.

Carri looked up at the man beside her, she knew he was right and that they did need to talk. But this was neither the time nor the place. "I know. After we rescue Tommy we'll have a nice long talk. I promise." She wasn't exactly sure what prompted her to make that promise, she had an idea, but nothing concrete. She still loved Rocky, she knew that. But, there was also Noctis. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, or how he felt about her.

Rocky looked down at her, he supposed the talk would have to wait. He knew this wasn't the time for it anyway. "Okay." He said simply as they made their way out of the dungeon and through the palace.

* * *

Karone looked around, she appeared to be just outside the throne room. Not seeing anyone around she made her way for the door. Peaking in she saw Tommy, chained to the wall. In front of him stood Elieara, off in the corner stood Nexarox, and in the other corner was a figure she couldn't quite make out. It looked familiar, but she wasn't sure. Going in there alone would be a suicide mission. She supposed she should wait for the others for to arrive. If only her communicator would work in here. For the moment Tommy was alive, but if she heard anything about a finishing blow she wouldn't hesitate to jump in alone.

* * *

Tommy felt blood running down the side of his head where Elieara had scratched him earlier. He moved his head, despite the pain, to look at the rest of his body. He was covered in blood, all of it his. She hadn't let up on the torture. He would not tell her what she wanted to know. He couldn't. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and then felt something warm running up his face. He opened his eyes to see Elieara licking the blood off of his face. She looked at him, eyes glowing. She was enjoying this. He could tell.

Elieara licked the blood off of Tommy's face. She was getting impatient with the White ranger. Soon she would begin cutting body parts off. She took note of the hateful look he gave her, she loved that look. Especially when the person giving it to her could do nothing. She smiled evilly at him as she moved to stand directly in front of him again. "Tell me where it is, and I promise not to kill you. Instead I'll make you my faithful servent." Having a ranger serve her would certainly be interesting. That gave her an idea, even if he still said no, she would still get the information out of him.

"Go to Hell." Tommy said as he spat in her face. He would rather die than serve her. Serving Rita had been bad enough, Gasket had been even worse. He refused to serve her.

"Tsk tsk. You shouldn't have done that pretty boy." She said as she slowly backed up. "Nexarox, do we still have some of that potion left?"

Nexarox pushed off of the wall and stood straight up. "The one we used against the Zeta Rangers hundreds of years ago?" She nodded. "Yes. But it's so old that I doubt it stick, it will last for only a few minutes at best. If that."

"Good. Fetch it for me, and take him with you." She motioned to the man in the other corner. "A few minutes is all I need."

* * *

Karone heard everything that was going on, now was her time to strike. Before she could though, she felt someone deal her a powerful blow from behind. "Sorry kid, I can't have you ruining everything." The man said as he drug her to the shadows so that Nexarox wouldn't see her. He then followed the demon down the hall.

* * *

Jason ran throught the halls of the palace, he had been running for what felt like a couple of hours now. This was ridiculous, how much had she added on to the palace? If they didn't find Tommy soon he would die. he just hoped that none of them would try and save him on their own. Elieara would be more than a single ranger could handle, he knew that first hand. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw Kim, Rocky, and Carri all grouped together. Good, there was most of his team. Now they needed to find Karone, she was probably toward the top of the palace. "Hey guys," he said as he caught up to them. "I'm glad you're all safe. Now come on, let's head for the top." The other nodded, they were all eager to get this mission over with.

Kim had run into Carri and Rocky about halfway up. They had all started out in the dungeons, it was where Kim thought Tommy might be. But she was quickly proven wrong. Now they were all near the top, about two floors below the throne room. It would be easier just to go through the ceiling, but they needed to stay incognito. They didn't want to alert Elieara to their presence.

* * *

A few minutes later both Nexarox and the man returned, after handing Elieara the potion both went back to their corners. "Excellent. Now you will be my slave, for only a few minutes anyway." She said to Tommy, eyeing him.

The White ranger looked at his captor, he would not allow her to do this to him. he couldn't. "You won't get away with this!" He shouted. He soon found that to be a mistake, as soon as he opened his mouth she sprayed the remainder of the potion into his mouth. Tommy could feel himself slipping, he was losing control of himself. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't. He had to hang on, he had to.

Elieara's eyes lit up as she saw the potion taking effect. This was just too perfect. She couldn't believe it. "Now, tell me where it is." She said sweetly, "And I'll give you a reward."

Tommy knew what was happening, but he was no longer in control of his body. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the words from falling off of his tongue. "It's in my back pocket."

Elieara's eyes grew wide, she didn't think he'd be stupid enough to carry it on him, that's why she hadn't checked him before. Quickly, she reached for his back pocket and pulled out a small gold coin with a dragon footprint on it.

Tommy eyed the Dragon coin. he had found it once again on one of his digs, not long after he found the Dino Gems. It was because of Zordon that he was able to find both the Dragon coin and the Dino Gems. Zordon had explained to him about the true power the Dragon coin held, about the key it contained. Long ago Zordon and his first team of rangers had sealed away a terrible evil known as Ulquiorra. Two special keys were used to lock him in a pocket dimension, one was made into the Dragon coin, where as the other was hidden around the Command Center for thousands of years, until it became necessary to utilize it into a coin as well.

Tommy had hoped that by sending the Dragon coin back in time with his clone that it would stay hidden forever, but Zordon had informed him differently. It was part of his special message to Tommy when the Zordon Wave was released, when it passed through him he heard the location of both the coin, and the gems. Luckily, now not even he knew the whereabouts of the Tiger coin. After he learned of its connection to Ulquiorra's prison he eventually passed it on to Hayley Ziktor and had her hide somewhere.

He could only watch as she held the Dragon coin with excitement. He couldn't believe this, she had done it. She had got her hands on one of the keys.

Elieara was felt like a child as she smiled at the ancient coin in her hand. It was almost unbelievable, she had one of them. Hopefully this idiot knew where the other was at, though she doubted she'd get that lucky. "Oh right, your reward." She smiled evilly at him as she turned back to face him. "How does a quick and painless death sound? Or how about being my servent forever?" Before Tommy could reply he saw a black blur jump out and hit Elieara full force. He could feel the effects of the potion wearing off. Slowly he turned his head and saw the other rangers attacking Nexarox. He felt helpless, there was nothing he could do so long as he remained tied up here.

Elieara saw Jason standing across from her and she smiled wider than she had when got her hands on the Dragon coin. "Jasey, so nice of you to come visit."

"Shut up. I came here to get my friend, and I'm not leaving with out him."

"You're not leaving at all."

"How many times have I heard that?" he asked with a sigh. he stole a glance over at the others fight, they were wearing Nexarox down. That was good. They had found Karone passed out in the hallway, she didn't remember what had happened, only that Tommy was indeed in the throne room. After they found her and made sure she was okay they all morphed and charged in.

As the ranger battled Nexarox, Noctis stepped out from the shadows. With a snap of his fingers Nexarox backed off. Carri looked at him, he looked different somehow, and it wasn't just his clothes either. He was now dressed in a white unzipped jacket with blue trim along the bottom and the zipper, a blue collar, and a blue inside, which stopped just above his waist and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, no shirt, white hakama pants, and black boots. Across his chest were multiple scars. "What's going on?" Carri asked. Was he betraying them, or what? Why would he help her out all this time, only to turn traitor?

"Isn't it obvious? Noctis asked. "I'm against you, I have been since the very beginning." He ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back in a semi spiked style. "You're truely pathetic."

Elieara liked this guy, he had informed her of the keys, and of the location of one. She didn't know much about him, and that made her a bit wary, but so far he had been a big help.

Seeing Elieara was distracted Jason took the opportunity to cut Tommy's chains with his sword and he quickly ordered the other evacuate, all running for Kim who teleported them out.

Noctis looked over at Elieara, she didn't look pleased at all. Not that he cared, he had his own worries, and she wasn't one of them. Her plans meant little to him in the end.


	8. Aftermath

Terra Force

"Aftermath"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence". The idea of the two coins being the key was born from Devil May Cry 3 where two amulets are a key.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Karone flopped down on her bed, the rescue mission had been a success, other than Noctis turning on them. They got Tommy out in one piece, however something seemed to have been bugging him about his capture. He hadn't said what it was, but he had assured everyone that he was alright. She wasn't sure whether or not she should really believe him though. Oh well, she had other things to think about at the moment. Like, why had Leon lied to her? It was after they teleported out of the palace, they arrived back in the Command Center where they found not only Billy waiting on them, but Leon as well. She had immediately bombarded him with questions, where had he been? Why had he left her alone in the desert? He played the innocent act, claiming that he hadn't been in a desert in years and that she must have been hallucinating. But Karone knew better, she was positive that he _had _been there and that it was not a mirage. The more she though about it the more she realized she had to get out and go for a walk. He claimed to have come to the Command Center to warn them about Noctis, that he knew his plan all along but was too late to tell them.

As she walked down the sidewalk, not really having a destination in mind, she began to think about other things, about her brothers life. Andros seemed to have an easy life, after the defeat of Dark Specter anyway. he and Ashley had grown stronger as a couple, and eventually they got married and had a son. Andros had been happy about that, he had always wanted a son. The little boy was born about two years ago. Karone hadn't been able to spend much time with him, but she loved her little nephew. Andros' life seemed easy, why couldn't hers be like that? She once thought that she had found the love her life, Zhane, the former silver Astro ranger and her brothers best friend. But that hadn't ended too well, and before she could make another move he already had his arm around another woman, Luna.

It was a couple years later that she met up with Jason in space while helping Andros, and not long after that when she met Leon. She loved the blonde man, but he drove her nuts sometimes. He showed up at unexpected moments, left at random times, it drove her crazy not knowing when she would see him again. But, whenever she needed someone to talk to, he was there. Most of the time. Right now she didn't know where he was, he had left the Command Center not long before they had. Sighing, she foudn herself standing before Jason's house. Jason had become like a brother to her, one who wasn't as strict with her as Andros was. Siently, she debated whether or not she should go in and talk with him.

* * *

Jason sat down on his couch and handed his guest a beer, who was sitting in a chair. He looked over at Tommy, he understood both of Tommy's reasons regarding the location of his Dragon coin, but what he didn't understand was why he kept the information from the rest of the team, and why he came to him of all people. Back in high school the two had been as close as brothers, but after college they drifted apart, what with Jason going off into space and Tommy moving to Reefside and being wrapped up in his work all the time. He supposed Tommy was trying to retrieve the strong friendship they had in high school, and that was fine with him, he missed it. It was just unexpected.

As he listened to the man across from him he couldn't help but mentally chuckle, Tommy really hadn't changed all that much from high school. Sure he was a more focused, more determined ranger, but civilian Tommy was just the same. His ranger instincts told him to hold onto at least one of the coins, but his civilian instincts reminded him of how forgetful he could be. If he were to hide the coin, he was afraid he'd lose it. It was why he kept on him at all times, it was also the reason why the Dino Gems had been sitting in plain sight when Conner, Kira, and Ethan had found them. He'd been afraid of losing them.

As the conversation continued he noticed a change in subjects after a while, now Tommy was talking about Kim and how he wondered if they really did have another chance together. Jason should have expected this conversation to come up sooner or later, he knew how crazy the two were over each other back in high school and college. "Whoa, let me stop you there for a minute. I have a question about the coins and why you didn't tell anyone about them. Why was that?"

Tommy sighed, he knew Jason would ask at least one of those questions sooner or later. "Honestly, I didn't think Elieara knew about them. If I had known she knew, I wouldn't have had the Dragon coin on me. And as for why I didn't tell anyone else on the team, I-" He was interrupted by a knock at Jason's door. He watched as his friend stood and answered it, a few seconds later the yellow Terra ranger came strolling in. It looked as though something was bothering her, he figured it must have had something to do with that guy Leon that everyone met earlier. He figured she'd want to talk to Jason alone, since the two had forged a sibling-like relationship in space. "I'll see you later man." He said as he stood to take his leave.

As he passed by the other two rangers he heard Jason call out to him. He turned back to his friend. "Hey bro, about her, just go talk to her. Straighten things out. Who knows, you just might get that second chance." Tommy nodded, he knew that. But he had already tried talking to her, and during that talk Kim had seemed pretty adament about staying as just friends. He listened as the door shut behind him before heading over to his newly repaired Jeep.

* * *

Jason took his seat back on the couch, and Karone sat next to him. She explained to him about her feelings for Leon, which he already knew about. But then she started telling him stuff he didn't know, that she still had very strong feelings for Zhane and that it hurt to think about him with Luna. Normally he would have wondered if this was his night to play shrink, but instead he wondered why she hadn't told him this before. For once he didn't have anything to say about a situation, what could he say? Stay with Leon and let your heart be played around with, or pursue Zhane but probably expect another broken heart? Either way she'd be hurt, and he would be the only one to know about it. She told him stuff she wouldn't even tell Andros or Ashley. Actually, he did have something to say, but it wasn't what Karone would want to hear. He thought it would be best if she left both of them alone, Zhane had deeply hurt her, and he just flat out didn't like Leon. He didn't know why, he just didn't. Eventually he found Karone's face buried in his shoulder as she started to tear up and silently cry. It was the first time he'd seen her this upset, and it bothered him. He'd never seen her so torn up. Then again Leon had never flat out lied to her like he had earlier either. Was he trying to make her think she was crazy, or just stupid? Either way he was going to have a talk with him the next time he saw him.

* * *

Kim was standing outside of Carri's house. The blue ranger had left almost immediately after they returned to the Command Center. She was tore up about Noctis, and Kim knew why. Carri had told her about her conflicted feelings, and about her dream. If Noctis was truly an enemy now, then there was a strong possibility of her dream coming true. She had tried to get Carri to come to the door, but she refused saying that she wanted to be left alone. Normally Kim would repsect her wishes, but not this time. She knew her friend needed someone to talk to, and she was bound determined to get in and talk to her. "Don't make me blow down the door." Kim threatened, knowing full well that she wouldn't do that. Surprisingly it worked though, as Carri opened the door.

Carri stared at her friend, the sister she never had. She knew that Kim was worried about her, but she didn't need to be. Sure one of the guys she liked had just up and gone traitor on their asses, but still, she would pop back from it. She always did. Noctis' betrayel did make one thing easier, it wouldn't be as hard to talk to Rocky now. That was a plus she supposed. "Look, I'm fine. I don't care that Noctis turned on us, I mean I do, but it's not enough to get me seriously down or anything."

Kim sighed, from the tone in Carri's voice she could tell she was being honest. Maybe Noctis turning on them was a good thing, it would probably allow Carri to move on and make her more determined in battle. Carri wasn't the type to hide out in her room for days on end because of something like this, she supposed Carri's alone time had been met, a couple of hours. Now she was back to her old ass-kicking self again.

Carri smiled at Kim and invited her in. The truth was, she was upset about Noctis, but she supposed that there were signs. He had never once helped them out in a battle, he had simply observed. But now wasn't the time to worry about him, now was the time to have fun with her friend before the next monster attack.

* * *

Elieara held the Dragon coin up in the light, she loved it. Absolutely loved it. Now all she had to do was find the person who held the other the other coin and torture them into giving it to her and then Ulquiorra would be released from his imprisonment. She had her newest scout, Noctis, out searching for the holder of the Tiger coin. She smiled at the Dragon coin, it was hard to believe that one piece of metal held so much power.

"My Queen," Nexarox said as he entered the throne room. "Zabi has created a monster to attack the rangers. Shall I proceed?"

Elieara tore her gave away from the Dragon coin to look at her servant. "Yes, of course. But who to attack?" She thought about it for a little bit before snapping her fingers. "Of course, let's attack the yellow rangers family!"

"Right away." Nexarox said as a monster that had a cannon for a head. "Let's go Cannon Ball."

"Yes, right away man!" Cannon Ball said as the two, along with an army of Kenpabots disappeared.

* * *

Andros and Ashley sat in their living room, Ashley sat there playing with her son, Vaan. Karone had up and left during the middle of the night, Andros assumed that she went to Jason's house, since the two had formed a storng bond, and stayed there during the night. Things had been peaceful for a while after she came home, until Elieara showed up on Earth. As they sat there, playing with their son they heard a knock at their door. Andros stood and answered it, seeing two familiar faces there at his door.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" Zhane asked, smiling at his friend.

Andros looked at his friend and his girlfriend, Luna. Andros wouldn't deny that she was beautiful, she had dyed crimson red hair that reached down to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and was dressed in a red short sleeve shirt, tight blue jeans, and white boots with a red stripe down the front. "Of course, come in." This was unexpected, he hadn't seen Zhane and Luna in years. Were they married now?

"Hey Ash," Zhane greeted Ashley as they entered the living room and each took a seat. "Guess what, I've got some good news."

"Oh?" Ashley questioned "What's that?"

She watched as Luna held her hand up and showed off her new ring. "Zhane and I are engaged!"

Ashley's face lit up, hopefully Luna would ask her to design her dress and help plan the wedding. It would be a lot of fun and remind her of planning her own wedding.

"And," Luna added "I was wondering if you, Ashley, would design my dress and help plan the wedding. Along with some people from your company, Cassie included."

Ashley felt herself perk up even more. "I'd love to, and I have the perfect person in mind."

"That's great, thank you so much!" Before they could continue their conversation they heard the front door fall to the ground, accompanied by an explosion.

"Get Vaan and the girls out of here!" Andros shouted to Zhane as he ran to attack the cat-snake creature that had invaded his home.

"Right, once their safe I'll be back to help you out." Zhane said as he grabbed both girls and took them towards the back of the house and out the back door.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as Zhane lead her and Ashley out. "Why are they attacking us?"

Ashley looked over at Luna. Apparently she didn't know of Zhane's involvment as a ranger all those years ago, and he had negected to tell her. She would have to talk to him about that later, he needed to be completely honest with her.

* * *

As Andros fought with Nexarox and Cannon Ball the rangers showed up. Among them was his sister, Karone. He was glad to see that she was alright, since she had taken off during the middle of the night. It didn't take them long to send Nexarox packing and fully concentrate on Cannon Head. After taking the fight to the streets and using their power weapons the rangers made quick work of Cannon Head. But, to their amazement he grew to city wrecking size.

"Shit. Billy, Zords. How are they?" Jason asked as he avoided being stepped on.

"Your Terra Zords are still under construction, but the old Zeo Zords are still operational. I'll send them out now."

"Right." A few minutes later five Zeo Zords came barrelling forward. Tommy took the red Zord, Kim the pink, Karone the yellow, Jason the green, and Carri and Rocky both wound up in the blue Zeo Zord.

Soon after they formed the MegaZord they struck Cannon Head down with their saber. Afterwards they sent the Zords back, teleported to a secluded location, demorphed, and headed back to Andros' house. When they arrived they found Andros, Ashley, and Vaan. "Why did they attack you?" Kim asked.

"Because they're my family..." Karone said. It made sense, she was a ranger, they were former rangers, and her family.

"They took Zhane..." Ashley said. After they made it out back they encountered a group of red and black robots. Zhane had tried to fight them off, but in the end they overpowered him. Ashley would have helped, but they had already captured Luna and made off with her, leaving her unable to fight since she had to take care of her baby. Though, she wouldn't tell them about Luna being captured while Karone was around. She may not want to help if she knew of Luna's capture.

"Well," Jason said, "looks like we have to bust back into the palace, though I doubt it will be as easy as it was before. Billy's going to have to tweak his machine again after analyzing the defenses of the palace. It may take a day or two..."

After teleporting back to the Command Center the rangers began to formulate a plan of attack. They had to get Zhane back, no matter what.

* * *

Up in the palace Elieara giggled with excitement. She now had a former ranger and pathetic little human in her grasp. Those rangers were sure to try and mount a rescue again, only this time she would be prepared for them. Yes, this time they would not escape, they would die.


	9. Chaos

Terra Force

"Chaos"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri belongs to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence". The idea of the two coins being the key was born from Devil May Cry 3 where two amulets are a key.

As always reviews are appreciated.

Jason sighed, here he was, in the palace. Again. In less that two full days Elieara had managed to take two of his friends hostage, plus a civilian. How was she getting them so easily? Rangers, even rangers with no power weren't capable of being captured so easily. Especially by the foot soldiers, sure the Kenpabots were tougher than any other foot soldier they'd faced before, but they weren't that tough. It just didn't make any sense. Though, he supposed Noctis could have had something to do with Tommy's capture, but what about Zhane and Luna? Noctis hadn't set foot on Earth since he "helped" them infiltrate the palace last time.

"Now isn't the time to worry about that." Tommy said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. He knew what Jason was thinking about, it was written all over his face. He was right though, it wasn't the time for thinking about how she got them so easily, it was time to think about to get them back easily. They would prefer to be in and out without causing a commotion, but that seemed unlikely.

"Yeah, I know." Jason said. He knew Tommy was right, but he still couldn't help but think about it. "How do you think the others are doing?" Kim, Carri, and Karone had gone one way, Rocky and Leon had gone another, and that left the two of them to take the third and final way up. Jason and Tommy had been against letting Rocky go off alone with Leon, since neither one knew anything about him, but the girls, and even Rocky, assured them that it was alright and that they could trust Leon.

"Well we haven't heard any distress calls, so I'd say that they're doing pretty good." Billy had built them all some advanced communicators, ones capable of functioning within the palace walls.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well come on, we need to make it back up to the throne room and save Zhane and Luna." Tommy said as he picked himself up and peered around the corner. Seeing that it was all clear he and Jason quickly made their way for the stairs.

Elieara stared at the Dragon coin, as she had for a while now. It was marvelous. But, she knew she shouldn't hold onto it for too long. "Nexarox, I want you to place this in the isolation chamber. I don't want what happened to that idiot white ranger to happen to me."

"Right away my Queen." Nexarox said as he took the Dragon coin and headed off.

"Noctis, I'm fairly certain we have some intruders again. Take care of them for me."

"Yes of course, not a problem." Noctis said as he too took his leave.

Rocky and Leon made their way down the long hallway of the floor they were on, they must have climbed at least three sets of stairs by now. The never ending hallways and mounds of stairs were beginning to get annoying. Elieara couldn't have had worse timing. He and Carri had been in the middle of their talk, and from the sound of it things were going to be alright. She had admitted that she missed him and wanted to get back with him, but he suspected there was a "but" to that. Now he'd have to wait and find out, that was where the talk had been interrupted.

"How close do you think we are?" Leon asked, he wanted to hurry and help them save their friend and then get back to Earth life. He had been lounging atop the tallest building he could find in LA when he was paged by his comrade.

"I'm not sure to be honest, but it can't be too much further, I do know that." Rocky wasn't sure whether or not he should trust this guy, that's what his head told him at least. But his gut told him otherwise. Leon put out a calming vibe, peaceful. And besides, Carri, Kim, and Karone all seemed to trust him.

"I just hope we get there soon. Before they're..." He let his voice trail off, he didn't want to think about his friend's friend being killed.

"Yeah, I know." Rocky said in agreement. "Now let's hurry."

Elieara sat in her throne, seeing the human and the Kaoan tied up made her want to torture them. It wold certainly emotionally cripple a few of the rangers, that much she was sure of. Looking around she saw that Nexarox hadn't returned yet, that was good. He usually tried to keep her desire to kill at a minimum. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy killing, it was that Elieara had a hard time with hostages. She always wanted to kill them, even if she needed them. Nexarox usually helped to keep them alive long enough for them to serve their purpose.

Seeing that he wasn't around she smiled evilly and pulled one of her knives off of her leg and threw it at one of her hostages, followed by a few others directed at the same person. Hearing the sound of the blades entering the flesh she began to laugh maniacally. She loved it, the thrill of the kill, even it was a minor kill such as this one, it was still great. She looked over at the blood that splattered her wall and smiled to herself, trying to contain her laughter.

Noctis stepped out onto the third floor hallway, he could see three figures running in his direction in the distance, one he recognized as the blue ranger, Carri. The other two he knew as Kim, the red ranger, and Karone the yellow ranger. He began to reach for his weapon, deciding not to at the last second.

"Noctis..." Carri said, surprise in her voice. Looking at Kim and Karone she said "You two go on ahead, I'll deal with Noctis."

Kim started to protest, but decided not to. She knew it would be a pointless arguement because Carri wouldn't give up. However, that didn't mean she couldn't get a little ways away and then use her abilities to teleport Carri to where she and Karone were. Nodding, she and Karone continued on ahead.

As he watched the red and yellow rangers run off Noctis turned his attention back to Carri. "Get out of here."

Carri stared at the man before her, she almost didn't recognize him with his hair in slicked-spiky style and the white outfit he now wore, rather than his old black one. "Why shoud I? I'm here to save my friends." It wasn't a total lie, she was here to save at least one friend, Zhane. She didn't know Luna enough to call her a friend, but never the less she was here to save her as well.

Noctis expected she'd say that, or something equivalent to it. Stepping towards her he said "Because it's dangerous. Look, you're lucky I found you first instead of Nexarox. Now get out, you shouldn't be here."

Carri couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man she had loved, the same one who had claimed to have betrayed them, was now telling her to get out, like he was worried about her. "Yeah, like I'm going to do that." She said as she drew her sword. "You want me to get out, then you'll have to drag me out."

Noctis sighed, this wasn't the result he wanted. "I really loathe fighting, you know that don't you?" He said as he too drew his sword.

"The why draw your sword?" Carri asked, she was proud of herself. She was standing up to him with absolutely no problems what-so-ever.

"Because you drew yours." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Just shut up." Carri shouted as she began swinging her sword at him. Noctis watched as her blade fell and fell over and over, blocking her every attack but never retaliating he slowly began to push her back, if he was lucky she wouldn't notice and he could very easily walk her out of the palace. As they approached the top of the staircase that lead to the second sloor he saw he saw a bright red light envelope her and in an instant she was gone.

"Strange. Must have been Kim's doing. Carri, I'm telling you that you need to get out of here." He said to nobody in particular after she had vanished. He wished he could have walked her out of the palace, or got in close enough to teleport her out using her communicator. She didn't need to be here, she shouldn't be here. Sighing, he made his way back towards the other end of the hall.

Carri found herself standing in the middle of a bright white hallway, a big difference from the fog infested gray hallways of where she had previously had been. Looking around she found both the red and yellow rangers. She immediately knew who was responsible for interrupting her battle. "Kim! What the hell?!"

Kim was startled by her friends shouting, though she knew she shouldn't be. It was to be expected after all. "Look, I didn't want to leave you down there all alone to face him, but you wanted us to go on. You never said that I couldn't teleport you up later, so I did."

"Smart ass."

Kim giggled and stuck her tongue out, though she knew Carri couldn't see it through her helmet.

"Well let's keep going, we have to save Zhane." Karone said in a commanding tone that suggested she was giving an order. She hadn't used that tone since her days as Astronema, it surprised her that she could still pull it off so well.

"Right, let's go." Kim said as the trio continued onwards.

Nexarox placed the Dragon coin down in the special container. As he turned to leave he saw a familar face standing before him. "What the-how did you-" Before he could finish he was bashed upside the head with the back side of an axe and rendered unconscious.

"Idiot." The intruder said, stomping on the demons head. "You should keep an eye on your surroundings, had you done that you would have noticed me tailing you ever since you left the throne room." The intruder then walked over to the container and popped it open, taking the Dragon coin. "Now that's one down, one to go."

Tommy and Jason found themselves standing outside the throne room, from the other side of the hallways they could see Rocky and Leon heading their way. Jason supposed it was time to let Kim know that they were there. If she wasn't limited to teleporting only two people other than herself at atime she would have simply teleported them all up there. "Kim,we're all here. Come on up." He said into his communicator. A few seconds later a bright red flash appeared between the two entrances. He hoped that Elieara hadn't seen that.

"Well," Leon said as he tucked a lock of his blonde hair back behind his ear, "it seems we all made it in one piece."

Tommy nodded "Did anyone run into any trouble?"

Everyone shook their head no except for Carri. "I had a slight run in with Noctis, but nothing major. Kim teleported me out during the battle."

"Good. Alright, well, let's go. We need to get in there and get them out." The others nodded.

Jason looked over at Tommy, he knew why he was giving the orders, but it bugged him. He was the leader of the team, not Tommy. But Tommy too was a former leader, and those leader instincts didn't die easily. "I'll take a look inside." He said, moving towards the right entrance. As he reached the door he peaked around the corner, and was horrified at what he saw. Elieara herself was nowhere to be found, but Luna was messed up. She had multiple knives sticking out of her body, blood pooled beneath her. He felt his hatred for Elieara surface, he should have been quicker, maybe then he could have had the chance to save them both. "Come on guys." He said through clenched teeth.

The other followed him into the throne room, each one gasping at what they saw. None of them had ever known any of Earth's previous villains to actually succeed in killing anyone, not during the time they fought the rangers anyway. Seeing Luna's lifeless body shocked them all, even Karone who felt a deep sadness for her death. She had never liked Luna, but she knew that she made Zhane happy, and now... Her talk with Jason the night before had done some good, it helped her get her feelings straight at least. Now she no longer hated Luna, she had actually considered trying to make friends with her, but now she couldn't.

"Come on," Tommy said sadly as he walked towards Luna's corpse and Zhane's unconscious body. "Let's get them down and go home..."

Elieara stepped into the isolation chamber. She had felt that Nexarox had been gone far too long and that she should come and see what the problem was, now she knew. The slacker was lying unconscious on the floor, and to make matters worse she saw that the coin was missing as well. Clenching her fists she swore that she would find who stole her Dragon coin and kill them, just like she ahd killed that human girl. Yes, they would pay for stealing it.

About two weeks later things were getting back to normal, as normal as they could be anyway. Luna's funeral had come and gone, Zhane had slipped into depression and Andros, Ashley, and Karone all tried to be there for him as much as possible. Kim continued designing clothes for Ashley and Cassie's business. Carri and Rocky finished their talk, wiht Carri explaining that she had some sor tof affection for Noctis, even though he had betrayed them, but in the end Rocky said that it didn't matter and the two were soon all over each like they were in high school. Things were still complicated between Tommy and Kim as he had yet to try and talk to her, Leon had vanished somehwere once again, and Jason was puttng the finishing touches on his book.

Elieara continued her pointless attacks, and they continued to beat her every single time. Though ever since their second infiltration her attacks seemed to be more and more fierce, like she was pissed about something big, bigger than her defeat on Chiga-46. Jason couldn't help but wonder what was going on up there, for the first few days Nexarox had been kind of lagging in his attacks, they were sloppier than normal. Something big must have happened up there, he wished he knew exactly what it was.

Tommy made his way down to the old Dino Thunder Command Center. He had moved to Angel Grove in the past two weeks and had given his house to Hayley and told Conner that he could stay there while he was in town. He expected the former red Dino Thunder ranger to be asleep since it was nearing two in the morning. It was the time he and Hayley had agreed to meet, he figured that at that time of night Elieara wouldn't have any reason to be up and spying on them, plus he knew no one else would hear their conversation both down there and that late. As he reached the foot of the stairs he found the red headed woman sitting behind the main computer, typing away. She must have been working on a new invention, he could have sworn that it was like a race between her and Billy. Evertime one of them put a new invention out the other was right behind with an even better one.

"Hey," he said as he crossed the room and sat next to her, watching her quickly minimize the window she had open. "Something I can't see?" He asked, perplexed.

Hayley smiled at him with a gleam in her eyes. "You know no one sees my invention before thier completed. Now, what was it you wanted to meet for?"

Tommy chuckled, that was just like Hayley, always getting straight to the point. "Well, I was hoping you could tell me where the Tiger coin is located, if you remember I gave it to you and-"

Hayley held her hand up to stop him. "I know, I was there after all. Anyway, I gave to Kira. She already on her way to travel the world to perform concerts, I figured she could find a better place to hide it than I could. I'm good with hiding files on a computer, not actual objects. Plus she's just out of her teens, its likely that she'd place it somewhere and then forget where she placed it. Like a former teacher of hers." Hayley gave him a devillish grin.

Tommy scratched the back of his head. "That was a long time ago, besides, I was a teenager."

"Then how do you explain forgetting your briefcase for school all those times?"

"Old habits die hard." He said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Right, well, you'll want to track Kira down to find out where the coin is. I would trace its energy for you, but you said it was out of energy."

Tommy though for a moment, it was true that the Tiger coin was out of energy. "What about residual energy? It might have a little bit left, Adam's Mastadon coin did, enough for him to painfully morph."

Hayley thought about what he said before saying "You know, you may be onto something. I'll start searching for it now."

Tommy watched as she went through the motions of tracking it down. He hoped that she would be able to find it, that way he could store it in the Command Center where Billy would take every precaution to make sure no one got their hands on it.

"Found it. It appears to be in New York. Well, I have to say that's as good a place to hide it as any, plenty of places."

"Can you narrow it down to a specific point?" He asked, true New York was a good place to hide it, but New York was also a big place to search.

"I can try." Hayley went back to typing on the computer for a few minutes. "The best I can tell you is that it's somewhere on Liberty Island. The rest is up to you."

Tommy nodded, it was still a big place to search, but nowhere near as big as New York in general. He would gather Jason, Rocky, Kim, and Carri to go with him. He would let Karone sit this one, and maybe a few others, out to tend to Zhane. The poor man had been through such an ordeal. Seeing the woman you love laying there lifeless can't be easy, he was just glad that Kim was still alive. He didn't know what he'd do if she ever died.


	10. Sakura

Terra Force

"Sakura"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri and her family belong to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence". The idea of the two coins being the key was born from Devil May Cry 3 where two amulets are a key. Leon's attack is derived from Byakuya Kuchiki's attack from "Bleach"

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Carri found herself standing before her parents building. The rangers were here to look for the Tiger coin, but she had wanted to stop by and see her family while they were in New York searching for the coin. The others understood, she hadn't seen her parents since she returned to Earth. They had been less than happy with her disappearance six years before. She told them that she needed to get away from it all, just to take an extended leave of absence. Before she knew it six years had passed. That was what she told them anyway.

As she stood there, Rocky's hand holding hers, she remembered the other reason she was stopping by. She was here to tell them that she and Rocky were back together. She still wasn't sure how it happened, the night before Zhane and Luna's capture she had been talking with Kim, who helped nudge her in this direction, then the next morning before the attack she found herself talking to Rocky, which was interrupted by the attack at Andros' home. A few days after the funeral for Luna they sat down and continued their discussion, which ended in with her falling into his arms and staying the night with him. Ever since they had been inseparable, just like the old days.

She felt Rocky give her a reassuring squeeze with his hand and she sighed as they headed in the door. Her father and brother were expecting her, but not her mother. She had been the one to give Carri the most trouble for leaving, followed by Kat, so she wasn't too keen on letting her mother know she was coming. Glancing up at Rocky she saw how nervous he looked and she couldn't help but giggle. It was just like in high school, even though he had met her family before he still seemed nervous about this trip. "You know you don't have to be nervous, right?"

Rocky swallowed the lump in his throat so he could speak. "Yeah, but still, it happens, am I right?" He looked down at the woman standing beside him, and he found himself glad that he had talked to Kim about her. Kim had reassured him about Carri's feelings for him, and it prompted him to end the relationship he had been in with Flay Clyne. He had met Flay about three months after Carri's disappearance and although she had been there for him in the past, lately they had seemed to be drifting apart, long before Carri came back into the picture. It wasn't until about three weeks ago, in the middle of his break up speech, that he learned why. Flay had been cheating on him with another man. That had made it easier for him to leave her and not feel bad about it. Now here he was with the very same girl he had fallen in love with back in his senior year of high school.

Carri let out a laugh. "Yeah, I guess it does." Truth was, she was nervous as well. She had only seen her mother and father once since being back, she had seen Josh multiple times since she worked on his show with him. Just as she had hoped, it was slowly but surely opening the door for her own show. "But don't be nervous, we're here." She stepped out of the elevator they had taken up to the top floor, followed by Rocky.

As they entered her parents living room Rocky couldn't help but be amazed. It had been years since he'd been here, and it had changed so much. The walls were a baby blue color, with portraits hanging throughout the room, a black leather couch sat in front of the glass coffee table, and a couple of chairs sat on either side, while a big flat screen T.V hung on the wall.

"Carri!" Jon Hillard called out as he saw his daughter enter. "How are you? And Rocky? How have you been?" Jon had been so happy to hear that his only daughter was finally stopping by for a visit, and from the looks of things she was back with her high school boyfriend. It made Jon happy to see the two of them back together, he liked Rocky, and Carri seemed so much happier when he was around. His wife, Becky, on the other hand, he didn't think she would be as thrilled about it as he was.

"I've been okay, Josh is a slave driver though." Carri teased, making fun of the guy when he wasn't even there. "Speaking of the slacker, where is he?"

"He's off on a trip with a couple of his friends this week. You just missed him." Jon said. "So Rocky, how have you been?"

Rocky looked over at Carri then back to Jon and said "I've been good. My schools are taking off, so that's good."

"Good, glad to hear it. Carri, your mother should be home any minute now, she went out shopping earlier."

That kind of surprised Carri, she expected to hear that her mother had gone to a bar or something. "Oh okay, well, I guess we'll wait for her."

* * *

Jason found himself standing on Liberty Island, along with Tommy, Leon, and Kim. He didn't think they'd need Carri or Rocky for this mission, so he told them to go on and see her parents. No one wanted to bring Karone, they felt as though she needed to be there for Zhane right now. They decided to go in un-morphed, so as not to attract any real attention. To others they would appear as curious tourists just looking around. Jason didn't understand why Leon had been tagging along, sure he was Karone's friend, and one point he could have sworn they were going to end up together, but still. What possible reason could he have for helping them out? It wasn't like he was gaining anything. But even so, he was grateful for the help.

"Alright, Tommy, Kim, you guys take the inside of statue, Leon and I will search the outside." He said.

"Right," Tommy said. He hoped they would find the coin soon, before Elieara could discover its location. She had already stolen the Dragon coin from them, all she needed now was the Tiger coin, and if he had any say in it, she would not get her hands on it. "Kim, you take the top half and I'll take the bottom half, okay?" Kim nodded in response. As he ran along side her, Tommy began to think of how he wanted to start their conversation later. He planned on talking to her, again, about them either that night or the next day. It had been weeks and he still had no idea how to say what he wanted to. It was frustrating to think about.

Jason watched as his two friends left, he hoped that one of them would find the coin. There was no telling where it was hidden on this island. "You ready?" He asked Leon, turning to face the blond man.

"Why of course, where would you like me to start?"

Jason looked around for a minute then said "How about you search this half of the island, I'll take the other half."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Up in her palace Elieara was furious, the Dragon coin had been stolen. To make matters worse her prisoner had been rescued as well. She assumed it was the rangers who stole the coin, they were the only other ones who would want it. Nexarox wasn't much help, he never saw the person who attacked him, and if he had then he didn't remember. She supposed she should check on the rangers, see what fun she could ruin today. As she looked through the telescope left there by Rita years before she saw that they were no longer in California, but New York. Perhaps they were looking for the other coin? In any case she would send Noctis down to fight them, just to mess with them.

"Noctis," she said as she turned to face the man dressed in white.

"Yes?" He asked as opened his eyes and pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against.

"I want you to take a trip to New York, find out what those putrid rangers are up to, and if you can, kill them. But leave Jason alive, I want to be the one to end his pathetic little life."

"Of course." As a dark portal opened before him he stepped through and was gone.

"Soon. Soon I will possess both of the keys and Ulquiorra will be free, and Jason will pay for what he's done." She said to no one in particular. She would have sent Nexarox down with him, but he was already off on another mission, trying to find the location of the lock that held Ulquiorra, as well as relocate the Dragon coin, in case it wasn't the rangers that stole it.. That was indeed a crucial fact, the keys did her no good unless she knew where the lock was.

* * *

Jason was searching every inch of his half of the island, he had tried using his ability to sense aura's, he figured that maybe it would put out something, but it was no use. He'd have to find it the old fashioned way, with his eyes. Leon didn't appear to be faring any better.

Leon continued searching for the coin, he knew why it was so important, they needed to keep it out of Elieara's hands. That was for sure. She had no idea what she was messing with. As he continued his search he flew forward, having been kicked in the back. When he stood and turned around he saw Noctis standing before him. He knew of Noctis, and he didn't like him one bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Where's the coin?" Noctis said, hatred evident in his voice. Just as Leon had heard of him, he too had heard of Leon, and he didn't like him.

"What are you talking about? I'm searching for it." Leon said casually, even though he didn't like Noctis, he was going to be polite towards him.

"What's going on over here?" Jason asked as he jogged up to where the two were standing. "Why are you here?"

Noctis turned to look at Jason, he really didn't know anything about what was going on. "I am here to get the Tiger coin."

"So Elieara can get her hands on it?" Jason asked, the mere thought of what she would do with both of them nearly setting him off.

"Hardly. Elieara cannot be allowed to possess both of the coins."

"Then what? Just whose side are you on Noctis?" Jason asked, what the hell was going on? Noctis betrayed them, he willingly joined Elieara and yet he wasn't going to give ehr the Tiger coin if he found it?

Before Noctis could reply a dozen sakura petal shaped blades rushed by him. He turned to face Leon, apparently his attack was more than just a rumor.

Leon looked at the man and said "That was a warning. Now get out of here, or next time the blades will go through your head."

"I doubt that." Noctis said, drawing his sword. He looked around to be sure no one was around, all the civilians had fled when he landed. That was good.

Leon smirked, snapping his fingers his little blades flew towards Noctis again, who ran straight into them and swung his sword at Leon.

* * *

Tommy walked through the lower half of the Statue of Liberty, so far he hadn't had any luck in locating the coin. He hoped the others were having better luck. As began his search through the second floor he found himself under attack. It was unexpected to say the least. Looking at his attacker he saw that it was a a woman, she was dressed in a red jacket, a pink skirt, white boots, and red hood that hid her face in shadows. "Who are you?" he asked as he moved in closer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked as she jumped into a kick that sent him flying into the wall. "Where is the Tiger coin?"

"So that's what you're after. Hate to tell ya, but I don't know. Even I did, there's no way I'd let you give it to Elieara." He said as he threw a punch which she dodged.

"Elieara? You think I work for her? Please, I don't give two cents for that little piss ant." She said as she jumped up and over him, kicking him in the spine. "She's not the only one who has an interest in those coins. Besides, even if she did manage to claim them, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She wouldn't have the final key."

Tommy fell forward from her kick and quickly bounced back up. "What do you mean, 'final key'?" he asked as he dodged her punch as countered with one of his own, clocking her in the face.

"Right, like I'd tell you." She said as she returned the punch, then pulled her daggers out.

Seeing her draw her weapons Tommy quickly morphed and pulled out his power weapon, it was a staff that was a lot like his old Brachio Staff, just white and could send out gusts of wind. As the woman ran to attack him he blocked her daggers, countering with his staff, only to have it blocked as well.

* * *

Carri and Rocky sat at the dinner table with her parents. Her mother had been less than pleased to see her with Rocky once again, he was, in her words, "A karate bum who only cared about fighting." Rocky didn't care for her words, she had said them right in front of him. He managed not to let it show that they bothered him. He shouldn't let it bother him, after all, that wasn't who he was. Sure there were people who were like that, but he wasn't one of them.

"How many schools have you opened up so far?" Jon asked, looking at Rocky as he spoke.

"Four, working on my fifth now. Two in Angel Grove, I run one of them while my friend Adam runs the other, one in Stone Canyon, and another in Los Angeles. I'm working on another LA school, one the other end of the city."

"Well it sounds like you're doing well for yourself, how is business?" Jon was genuinely curious about how his business was going, especially the recent attacks on the city. He wished his daughter would move away from there, but she refused.

"Really good, especially with the monster attacks returning. People are wanting to learn how to defend themselves in case their caught up in an attack like they were when during Astronema's final atack."

"I see, well that's great that business is booming. Have you ever thought about opening a school up here in New York?"

"Well, no. Not really. It's too far to travel." Rocky said, was Jon trying to get him to move here so that Carri would follow and be away from the monster attacks? That was the only thing Rocky could think of.

"Oh don't worry about that, you could open one up here and find someone to run it, I'll even stop in once a month to check on it and let you know how everythings going."

"Oh, um, thanks." Rocky said "But I'd rather keep my schools in California where I can check on them myself."

"Well if you're sure..."

"I am."

"Alright then."

For the next few minutes the table was quiet, Becky kept her mouth shut for once, and Carri just didn't have anything to say. Carri was sure she would get fussed at later by her mother about not visiting more often, but she would deal with that when it happened.

* * *

Jason watched as Leon as Noctis exchanged blows, both had ordered him to stay out of it, that they had a score to settle. Jasn reluctantly agreed to let them battle it out. He found Leon's attack amazing, he had one sword, which, when he snapped his fingers, could disperse into twelve tiny blades that reflected the sunlight at just the right angle to make them appear to be sakura blossoms. It was actually a very beautiful attack, and a very dangerous one. Noctis had been cut multiple times by it, and his sword was just like any old sword. Though, he had managed to strike Leon a couple times as well.

He watched as the two continued their grudge match, what had happened between the two in the past was a mystery, unless Leon was upset about Noctis betraying them, that would make sense. Finally, he watched as Noctis ran his sword through Leon, and the twelves tiny blades formed back into one and fell to the ground. "No!" he shouted, he should have helped him, he should have ignored his words and helped him, but he was bound by something that Ninjor once told him. A warrior who requests a one on one fight, or a fight that belongs solely to that person, should not have any interference. No matter what.

* * *

Kim searched the top half of the statue, eventually finding the coin wedged between two of the walls. It was such a simple hiding place, and yet not at the same time. She looked at it for a brief moment, it was indeed the White Tiger coin. "Guys," she said into her communicator "I've found it. Meet me back at the Command Center, I'm going to go ahead and give it to Billy." After that she disappeared in a flash of red.

* * *

Tommy heard Kim's voice through his communicator, and so did his enemy. "Well it would seem I have failed, until we meet again, boy." The woman said as she seemingly disappeared.

"Better go check on the others..." Tommy said as he demorphed and began to head back down and out.

* * *

"Tell me," Noctis said as he turned to face Jason, regret upon his face. "If someone uses a fake name, then does that mean that person is fake as well?"


	11. Roanoke

Terra Force

"Roanoke"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri and her family belong to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence"

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the chapter, I was getting ready for a bonfire the later part of last week and over the weekend I was away/at the bonfire.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Elieara sat in her throne, deciding on her next plan of attack. The usual monster attacks just weren't enough, she always found herself losing to the rangers, no matter what. She had an idea of what she wanted to do next, it was just a matter of setting it into motion, that was the tricky part. Her confidence in Nexarox was wavering, he had failed her time and time again, and Noctis had been MIA for the better part of a month now. She needed someone new, someone the rangers weren't familiar with.

* * *

Jason lay on his bed, it had been a month since the fight in New York, he hadn't seen Noctis since then, nor had he heard from him. Noctis' question still nagged at him though, "if someone goes by a fake name, then is that person also fake?" He didn't have an answer for him then, and he still didn't. What did it mean? Was he trying to say that he was fake, or was it just his name that was fake? He sighed, still unable to figure it out. Over the past month Elieara had attacked them again and again, but it wasn't anything big. Just the occasional monster, Kenpabots, and of course Nexarox. Noctis was nowhere to be seen among her forces.

He'd told Karone about Leon, about how Noctis had struck him down. She hadn't taken it too well, apparently she had felt more for him than any of them had realized. He felt bad for his friend, if only he had ignored that warrior code that Ninjor had told him about, then Leon would still be alive and Karone wouldn't have had to go through that. He could kick himself for being so stupid, he was supposed to be the leader, and yet he let that happen. Maybe he wasn't fit to be the leader after all, maybe it was why Zordon had replaced him with Tommy all those years ago. Who knew? Zordon knew, but it wasn't like he could just go and ask him. Nobody knew where he was, or if he was even alive. Some of the rangers believed he perished when Andros shattered his power tube, others did not. He supposed only time would tell. As he lay there, gradually letting his thoughts wind down he eventually succumbed to the much needed sleep he desired.

* * *

Billy sat back in his chair and wiped the sweat from his brow, he had been busy working on these new zords for weeks now, for the first few battles the Terra Force rangers had used the old Zeo Zords, and after that they used his own Terra Zords. But something inside him told him to make at least two, even more powerful zords. One for the black ranger, and one for the white ranger. Being the two most powerful zords as of yet, it made sense to make them for the two greatest rangers. All they needed were a few more adjustments and they would be ready for combat. Hopefully sooner rather than later, he wanted to test them out.

* * *

Tommy sat in his condo, he had purchased it about a month or so prior, so that he could be closer to Angel Grove, the action, and to Kim. He still had yet to make his move on her, he didn't know why. Perhaps he was biding his time. Jumping in and fighting a monster without any powers he could do, but ask him to talk to Kimberly Ann Hart and he was stuck. Why he was never really quite sure, it had been that way since freshman year of high school. He had thought it would be easier to talk to her after all this time, like it was when they were together all those years ago, but, just like in freshman year, he found himself at a loss of what to say to her. How did he get her to agree to go out with him again? Especially since it because of him that she left.

As he sat there on his couch he heard his communicator chirp from across the room, sighing he got up to answer it. "Yes?" He asked as he picked it up. Was Elieara attacking at midnight this time? They had just had a battle earlier that afternoon, didn't she know what a break was? Then again, did any of the bad guys ever know what a break was? He supposed not, seeing as how Rita and Zedd attacked for just over three years straight.

"Tommy, it's Billy, I'd like for you to head over to the Command Center. I have something for you."

"I'm on my way." What could Billy have to show him at this hour? Then again, it was Billy, so who knew?

* * *

Tommy arrived in the Command Center, seeing a yawning Jason there as well. He must have been asleep and gotten the page as well. Not long after Tommy arrived, red, blue, silver, and yellow streaks fizzled into the other rangers.

"What's going on Billy?" Kim asked as she stepped forward. She had been sleeping peacefully when she received the page.

Carri looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She and Rocky had been watching a movie and she had fallen asleep, everything was nice and quiet, for a while.

Karone looked over at Jason, who shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what this was about, but whatever it was it must have been important.

"Well, this mainly concerns Tommy and Jason, but I thought I should show it to all of you, seeing as how I'm beginning the process of creating new zords for the rest of you as well." The former blue ranger said, a broad smile placed firmly across his face.

"Well, hurry it up. Some of us were busy." Karone said, she didn't mean to sound rude, but she had been searching for some shred of Noctis' whereabouts. He had killed Leon, and she was eager to return the favor. Although she fought for the rangers and had abandoned Astronema years ago, a sense of revenge still stuck with her at times.

"Yes, of course. Follow me." He motioned for the rangers to follow him outside of the Command Center and to the bunker that held their zords. Upon arriving he lead them to where his newest creations lay. "I give you the Duo Zord for the white ranger, and the Roanoke Zord." As the other stared at the two new zords he continued his explanation. "The Duo Zord, as the name implies, is comprised of two seperate machines. They can split apart at any moment, with Jason, or whoever is inside it, controlling one, while I control the other from here. Or, it can combine into the one you see before you, and whoever is inside at the time will operate it as one. As for the Roanoke Zord, I came up with the name after designing it. Just as the colony of Roanoke vanished hundreds of years ago, this Zord has the capability to release a gas which disperses the light around it, making appear as if it simply vanished."

"Billy," Jason said "those look..."

"Incredible..." Tommy finished. Both ranger liked the looks and the capabilities of their new zords. Neither could wait to try them out, not that they really needed the ability to vanish at any time, but they never knew. There had been times when they were forced to fight more than one monster, or even another MegaZord. If that were ever the case again, then the ability of the Roanoke Zord just may come in handy.

"I thought you'd like them. I'll be starting on four more tomorrow for the rest of you, each one will function like its own MegaZord, but if the situation calls for it then they will be able to form a true MegaZord."

After he listened to the rangers gawk over his new machines they all went back to what they were previously doing, and he himself went to the back room of the Command Center to get some sleep.

* * *

A few days later Elieara sat up in her palace, she had sent a signal out into space days ago saying that she was looking for someone new to assist her. That her main forces at the moment just weren't enough. To her delight aliens across the universe had responded, but all of them had backed out once they arrived and learned of who their enemies were. Jason Scott, student of Ninjor, former ranger under Zordon. Carri Hillard, a student under Dulcea, also a former ranger under Zordon. Karone, formerly Astronema. And Kaycea, or Kimberly as some called her, student under Dulcea, and also a former Zordon ranger. Once they informed her of their wish not be involved with those four, she had every one of them killed. Although she did most of the killing herlsef, she occasionally allowed Nexarox the pleasure of disposing of some of them. It was beginning to look as if she would be stuck with what she had.

She sighed as she twirled her knife around in her hand, and fiddling with the string tied to it's end with the other. Occasionally she would throw it out, strike a Kenpabot, then yank it back with the string. It wasn't as much as dismembering the pathetic fools that had come her was, but it would do for now. Just as she was beginning to think no one else would show up, Nexarox entered the throne room with what appeared to be two humans following behind him.

"My Queen, I have with me two more volunteers." The cat-snake hybrid said as he bowed before her.

"Excellent." Elieara said with a sigh. If they were indeed humans then they wouldn't be much help, but if they were willing to die against the rangers, then she wasn't about to stop them. "You may leave now, Nexarox. But stay close by in case I need you."

"As you wish." He said with another bow as he left.

Elieara stared at the two beings before her. One wore a pink skirt, white boots, and a red sleeveless hooded jacket that hid her face beneath both the hood and a pair of sunglasses. The other wore a black scarf over the lower part of his face, dark colored sunglasses, a white jacket with red accents, white pants, and black boots. He had blond hair hanging down to his shoulders.

"Hello, your majesty." The woman said, mentally choking on the words as she said them. Her fight with the white ranger in New York the previous month may have ended in defeat, but this time she would be sure to get him.

"Yes, hello there." The man said, in a semi gruff, yet casual voice.

Elieara looked them over, they didn't seem to be afraid of her. That was both a good and a bad sign. If they did not fear her, then they ost certainly would not fear the rangers. But it also meant that they could try and pull a mutiny of sorts, but if it came to that then she would just kill them. She always did. "Enough with the pleasantries. You do know why you are here, right?" Both nodded. "And you aren't going to run away scared from your opponents?"

"No, we do not fear the students of Ninjor and Dulcea, nor the former Queen of Evil. If you can even call her that." The woman said.

"Good. Now tell me your names, not that I really care, but I may need to call you by name at some point."

"I am Neo." The man said, his tone the same as it was when he first spoke.

"And I am Maria." The woman said.

"Well, Neo, Maria, I will be sending you out first thing tomorrow. Be ready."

"Of course," Maria said, looking up at Elieara from behind her sunglasses "your majesty." As she turned to walk away she bumped into one of the Kenpabots, which pulled her hood back slightly, revealing a lock of red hair. She casually pulled her hood back and exited the room with Neo.

* * *

After exiting the throne room, Maria turned to Neo. "Think she suspects something?"

"Of course. She's evil, we're evil. I doubt she'd trust us even if we proved ourselves to her." Neo said, his gaze locked on ahead of him. Maria looked to see what he was gazing at, apparently another warrior had come to place his allegiance to Elieara. Maria couldn't help but think what a fool he was. As the golden armored monkey passed them, Neo continued to speak. "Although you were unable to retrieve the Tiger coin, or the white ranger, do not forget that we still hold the Dragon coin. And no one but us knows of its wherebabouts. If all goes well tomorrow then we will have both coins and the descendant of Rey Le Creauset in our hands."

"I know that. Just don't forget your part of the plan, okay? Mine is simple, I need to just distract them and also get Elieara to send that freak snake thing, and possibly some of her worthless robots with us."

"Don't worry. My part will be a piece of cake. Soon Master Ulquiorra will be released, and all will crumble."

* * *

The next morning the rangers were all gathered in Bulkmeier's for breakfast. Both Tommy and Jason were eager to try out their new zords. But as eager as they were, they also didn't want Elieara to attack. The city had seen enough battles over the years, it was time it saw peace.

"So, Zhane's doing better?" Jason asked Karone as he cut into his pancakes.

"Yeah. He says the worst is over, that he feels as though he can now move past Luna." Karone replied before swallowing some of her orange juice.

"Well that's good." Rocky commented as he swallowed a bite of his eggs.

"What about you? How are you doing, Karone." Kim asked, setting her fork down to say that she was through.

"I'm...better. It's still kind of hard, knowing that he's gone and all. But, like Zhane, I feel like the worst of it is over." She wasn't telling them about her search for Noctis, it wasn't like it was going anywhere anyway. He was a hard man to find.

"Glad to hear it." Jason said as he flashed her a smile. He hated to be the one to tell her about Leon, but he was the only one who had witnessed it.

Karone was about to say something in reply when the alarms sounded. "Aw shit!" Jason muttered as he heard the alarm. It was the county wide monster alarm, it had recently been put into effect since Angel Grove was once again under attack. Older citizens of the city knew how tell when a monster attack was going to happen, the alarm was mainly for the newer residents.

"Let's sneak out the back and morph, there shouldn't be anybody there." Rocky suggested. The others agreed and they quietly made their way for the back while the other people in the restaurant were in a panic.

* * *

After morphing the rangers contacted Billy and got the location of the attack. Once they arrived on the scene they saw more than the usual monster and Kenpabots. This time they were greeted by Nexarox, a monster, Kenpabots, a woman in red, and to the surprise of everyone except Tommy, Goldar. How the golden ape was still alive they didn't know, but the fact of the matter was that he was.

"Well hello rangers. Miss me?" Goldar asked as he pointed his sword at them.

"Honestly? Not really." Jason said.

Tommy looked over their enemies, they were easily outnumbered thanks to the Kenpabots. Plus it was the same woman that attacked him in New York, she was no picnic. "Guys, be careful of the woman in red. I've already fought her once, in New York. She's tough, and Goldar has vastly improved. I fought him while gaining my powers, though at the time I thought it to be merely a mirage or something."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Jason assured him. "Now how shall we do this? I'll take Goldar, Tommy, you take the monster, Kim will take Nexarox, Karone and Carri will take the woman, and that leaves Rocky with the Kenpabots. Alright?" The others agreed and ran to their designated enemies.

"This should be fun." Goldar commented as he saw his old nemesis advancing towards him. He thrust his sword out at the black ranger, only for it to be blocked by Jason's. The black ranger then proceeded to kick the golden ape in his gut, knocking him back.

"Had enough Goldie?" Jason asked, although he knew the answer.

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started!" Goldar pulled himself to his feet and began swinging his sword at the black ranger.

Kim battled Nexarox, her arrows having no effect on the demon. She couldn't figure out why though, they should work. After a few minutes of wasting time, she threw down her bow and pulled out her blaster and began firing. As she inched her way closer to him, he opted to leave the battlefield. Sighing, she turned to go help Rocky with the Kenpabots.

Carri and Karone found themselves evenly matched with Maria. Though they felt sure that if it was just one of them they wouldn't stand a chance. She blocked all of their attacks, and countered with her own which were, at times, more powerful. "What's going on here? How can she be this powerful?" Carri asked as she picked herself up and charged Maria.

Karone looked at her friend and said "I'm not sure." She too ran to attack her once more.

Tommy found the monster to be easier than usual. But was it because it was weak, or was it letting him win? He couldn't fathom why it would be doing that, but it was always a possibility. He dodged one of the lightning beams it sent out, only to be struck by another.

The monster looked down at the white ranger and said to it self "Elieara said to wait until he was down to use this, well, he's laying down now." The monster released a pollen like substance from its head that spread over the white ranger.

Goldar looked over at the white ranger, deciding it was time to pull out. The plan was a success as of now. "Another time, black ranger." Goldar said as he pushed Jason black and teleported out of the area, along with the Kenpabots and the monster.

"What was that all about?" Kim asked as she and the others made their way over to the woman in red who had stayed behind.

"Yeah, like I'd tell you." Maria said as she threw a series of daggers at them and disappeared into the shadows.

"Well that was rude." Jason said sarcastically as they all headed over to the white ranger and helped him up. As they did so, Tommy began to attack Jason. He punched him in the stomach before jumping up and kicking them all across their helmets. "What the hell was that about?" Jason shouted as he picked himself up.

"Billy, Billy. Billy where are you?" Kim called into her communicator. "Jason, stay here and keep him busy. We're going to see what's going on with Billy."

"Right, don't," Jason ducked under Tommy's punch and countered with his own. "Take too long though."

"We won't."

"Why do we all have to go?" Rocky asked, thinking that he should stay and help Jason.

"Because something may be going down in or around the Command Center. Don't worry, Jason can handle himself." Kim said. After Rocky reluctantly agreed they all teleported out to the Command Center.

* * *

As the other rangers made it to the Command Center, the first thing they noticed was Billy lying unconscious on the floor. "Billy? Billy what happened?" Carri yelled as they all ran towards him. Kim helped him up and slowly his eyes began to flutter open.

After helping him over to a medical bed he began to explain what he knew. "The last thing I remember is detecting a strange substance covering Tommy, it's apparently a mind control substance, obviously it was meant to turn him against us. After that I felt someone hit me from behind, and then this."

"I'm not sure what to ask first, if there's a cure for the substance, or if we can view the video footage to see who it was that attacked you." Rocky said.

"Well, in theory I can create an antidote to it, assuming I can get some of it to study. And yes, let me pull up the surveillance footage." Kim helped Billy over to the computer, where he brought up footage of a man in white, with a black scarf and dark sunglasses knocking Billy out and opening the compartment that Billy had stashed the Tiger coin in. After that it went blank as the man destroyed the camera after noticing it.

Billy quickly opened the compartment, only to find that the Tiger coin had indeed been stolen by that man. "I hope he's not with Elieara..." Rocky said, as far as he and the others were concerned she still had the Dragon coin.

"I know, but what if-" Kim was suddenly cut off by the ground shaking beneath her feet. "What the hell?"

Billy quickly pulled up the outside monitor. "Oh no. It's the Duo and the Roanoke, apparently they've been called for!"

"We need to get back down there, now!" Kim said, a sense of urgency in her voice. The others nodded and they all teleported down to the battle field just in time to see the two rangers enter their zords.

* * *

Up in the atmosphere a ship was approaching Earth, it was travelling at high velocities, and inside it carried a single crew member. "Oh, I hope I'm not too late. Neo and his friend cannot get their hands on those keys. Jason, I hope your doing well," the woman on board said to herself, clutching the stone that was attached to her necklace in her hands.

* * *

As the rangers arrived back on the battlefield they saw the two rangers enter their zords. "Die, you pathetic ranger."Tommy shouted as he swung his sword at the center of the Duo. In response the Duo split in two and then formed back into one and shot at the Roanoke. "Cut it out Tommy, I don't want to fight you bro!" Jason shouted as he shot at Tommy in the Roanoke.

"Fine by me, if you don't want to fight me black ranger, then die!" Tommy ran towards the Duo, using his cloaking ability, he vanished.

"Shit. Where is he? I don't see him anywhere!" Jason said as he looked around. Suddenly he felt his Zord jossle, the Roanoke had latched onto his Duo, his cockpit entrance being blocked by the Duo's chest.

"Farewell, black ranger." Tommy said as he pushed a few buttons in his zord and prepared to jump out, as his cockpit was in the abdomen.

* * *

The rangers down on the ground watched this unfold, their zords were no match for the Roanoke, Billy had made that clear the night before. Any attempt to use them would be trying to commit suicide. Plus they'd be down two zords thanks to those two calling out their new ones. They watched as Tommy jumped out, and in a flash of red he was grabbed by Maria who jumped out from the shadows. A second later the two zords exploded with Jason still inside.


	12. Lacus

Terra Force

"Lacus"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri and her family belong to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence"

A/N: Sorry its a short one, but everything else I have planned I want to go into the next chapter.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Kim sat at her desk, sitting before her were the latest designs she was working on for Ashley and Cassie. It had been two days since the explosion of the two zords, and Billy had been extensively searching for the two missing rangers. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to find anything. She had swore to herself that she was over Tommy and that there was no longer anything between them, but now that he was missing she wasn't so sure. She was worried about Jason too, Tommy just happened to occupy her mind more. What had happened to them? They knew that a red flash grabbed Tommy as he exited his zord, but what had it been? And what about Jason? As far as they knew he was still inside his zord when it exploded, yet when they raced to check the wreckage he was nowhere to be seen.

If it hadn't been for the monster that Elieara sent down, then none of it would have happened. Kim sighed as she pushed away from her desk and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Ashley, and Cassie, would understand. A lot had happened, and later that afternoon they were all going to go out and search for them with their eyes, rather than the sensors. They obviously weren't doing any good, as Billy had yet to find something. She stopped by to tell her two bosses that she was heading out for a minute, then quietly began to walk around the block.

* * *

Elieara sat in her palace, staring at her knives. The other days attack had been a partial success, two rangers had been thrown out of commission. Jason, the human who had humiliated her, was now dead. The downside of her attack was that she had once again lost two minions. Neo and Maria had left during the battle, and she hadn't seen them since. She supposed she should attack again, seeing as how the rangers were down two.

"Nexarox, I want you and Goldar to lead an attack on the city and crush the rangers." She said with a devious smile spread across her face.

"Yes, of course my Queen. At once." Nexarox said as both he and Goldar bowed and walked off.

"I have to say," Goldar said as he and Nexarox made their way to gather an army of Kenpabots. "So far I like serving under her a lot more than I ever did Zedd and Rita. At least she has managed to take out two of the rangers. The two strongest at that." He let out a laugh as they entered the room where Zabi was making the Kenpabots.

"I've always enjoyed serving under her, as I know she will one day rule the universe." Nexarox said plainly.

"Right, well, let's get going."

* * *

Meanwhile, out floating above the Earth was a ship that contained three passengers.

"Can you believe we finally did it, Neo?" Maria asked as she looked over at her comrade.

Neo smirked beneath his scarf. Getting his hands on the Tiger coin had gone as smoothly as he had hoped. "Yeah, obtaining the coin was easy, for a dead man."

Maria laughed at his use of his so called official status. "That's right, by all counts you are dead, aren't you?"

"Of course, it was always the plan. Though it couldn't have been employed without you." Neo said as he removed his scarf from his face.

"Naturally, I am one of a kind." Maria said as she pulled her hood back, exposing her crimson red hair. "Luckily this guy created massive confusion and made it very easy to capture him. Tommy Oliver, descendant of Rey Le Creuset. The original red ranger."

"How long has he been unconscious?" Neo asked as he stepped forward to look at the man.

"About two days now. Ever since he self-detonated his zord in an attempt to kill his friend. It's a good thing that we were able to talk Elieara into that specific monster. The special powder it emitted from its head brought out the latent evil in his heart, though its effects are only temporary and have probably wore off by now. It served its purpose."

"True. Now we just need to make it to the planet Bidan and release Master Ulquiorra." Neo said as he walked over to the controls of the ship and began to plot their course.

"Of course, but why did we wait so long to leave?" Maria asked.

"I just wanted to see the futile attempts of the rangers, trying to find their friends. That's all."

Maria wasn't entirely satisfied with his answer, but it would have to do. Neo wasn't one to tell all, not when he didn't want to.

* * *

Down in the Command Center Billy was hard at work trying to find the two missing rangers. So far all his work hadn't produced any results. "Maybe if I...try searching for any type fo ships...it's always a possibility..." He said to himself as he changed it so that the scanners would search for incoming and outgoing ships. After a few minutes he heard the sound he'd wanted to hear for two days now, the scanners had found something. He quickly brought it up on screen and contacted the rangers.

A few minutes later the four remaining rangers were assembled and he showed them what he had found, telling them that they should get in the ship that Jason and Karone used and chase after the ship, as it held a signature that he assumed was Tommy's. Due to him having held so many morphers it made his signature extremely difficult to pinpoint, and sometimes even impossible to find. But thanks to him finding the ship and scanning it, he was able to find his signature.

"Right, let's go then." Kim said with determination. The red ranger in her was taking charge, now that both of the leaders were missing, she was taking up the role as leader. The others nodded and together the four of them teleported out, leaving Billy to stay and continue to search for Jason. After the others left the alarms sounded, and he quickly contacted the rangers that he had previously talked to in case they were needed to defend the city at all.

* * *

About thirty minutes later the four rangers found themselves rushing through the atmosphere to chase after the unknown ship. "You think Tommy's really on that ship?" Carri asked once they were safely in space.

"No doubt about it in my mind." Kim muttered, a slight smile crossing her face. Carri didn't miss the smile that creeped its way onto her friends face, she knew Kim still loved him, even if she wouldn't admit it. Once they found Tommy and Jason, and assuming neither one made a move, she was going to set them up on a date to make them get back together. She could tell that they each wanted the other, it was just a matter of pushing them in the right direction.

"What about Earth? Shouldn't some of us have stayed behind to defend it?" Rocky asked. He couldn't believe that the thought was just now crossing his mind.

"Don't worry, Billy has it covered. A few veteran rangers have already been called to defend Angel Grove in our absence." Karone said, assuring her teammates.

"Well alright then, let's hurry and get Tommy back!" Carri said enthusiastically as she squeezed Rocky's hand. "Hopefully Jason will be back by then."

The other agreed with her. None of knew why they were in such good moods, especially not with all that had happened. Perhaps it was because they knew Tommy was alive, and they could each feel that Jason was alive, they all knew that there was no way an explosion would kill him. He was too stubborn to allow himself to die like that.

* * *

He could hear birds chirping, and he could feel the suns warmth on his face. Jason Lee Scott sat up quickly, only to be gently pushed back down. Who was pushing him back down? "Oh my, you are awake. You know, you shouldn't move sit up so quickly like that, you could re-open your wounds." Said a female voice. He knew that voice, he knew it quite well.

"You're the one that saved me? But how?" Jason asked, his eyes still closed. He had met this woman during his time in space, not long before Karone joined him. He could always tell that she was interested in him, and he her. They just didn't really have the time for a relationship, what with him chasing after Elieara and her attending to her own problems at the time.

"Why yes, yes I did. I flew my ship over your battle field, and just as the explsion started I was able to teleport you out. You are actually quite lucky. Had I not been there you would have most certainly died."

Jason thought about that for a moment, he had forgotten about that. Tommy had been infected by the monster that he was fighting, and it turned him against his friends. The two friends fought for a while, then Tommy called on his new zord, the Roanoke. Jason was left no choice but to call on his new zord as well, the Duo. Not long into the zord fight, Tommy trapped Jason within his own zord and set his to self-destruct in an attempt to take Jason out with ease. He supposed he was lucky that she was there. But why was she there? "Lacus, what were you doing there?" He asked as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. She was dressed in a purple coat that hung down to the middle of her shins, white boots that stopped just above her akles, a white skirt that stopped at her knees, and a white shirt. Her long, blond hair was tied back in a pony tail that hung midway down her back, while her bangs hung out over her forehead.

"I was there to inform you of what I found out about that guy your friend is interested in, Leon." She said quietly as she continued. "What I found out is most disturbing."

Jason sat up slowly. He was interested to hear this, even though Leon was dead it might do some good to hear what she found out. His curiousity was certainly piqued.


	13. Hello

Terra Force

"Hello"

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belong to Disney/Saban, Carri and her family belong to KJ with many thanks, the name Kaycea belongs to KSuzie with many thanks, everyone else is mine. The idea for a black metal ranger came to me from KJ's "Dark Inheritence"

A/N: This is the final chapter of "Terra Force", another story which will detail the battle against Ulquiorra will be out soon. Thank you to all who have read, and thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate them. I would also like to thank KJ and KSuzie for allowing the use of their characters, or in KSuzie's case a name for a character. Also I want to thank hewhoreaps for helping me out with my spelling errors.

As always reviews are appreciated.

* * *

A few hours after he awoke, Jason had Lacus take him to the planet Bidan. He was still surprised by what she had told him about Leon, and who had told her the information. Leon didn't die at the hands of Noctis like they all thought. He was, in fact, alive and well. After Lacus delivered that much, her source showed up to finish the explanation so that Lacus could prepare her ship for departure, because she knew Jason was going to go after him once he heard the explanation.

Noctis Waltfeld had been her source for information, the very same Noctis that had vanished almost a month ago. He explained that his question was about Leon, as Leon was not his true name, but merely an anagram of his name, Neo, and that he now possessed all three keys to unlock the seal that held Ulquiorra within. When Jason asked how that was possible, Noctis continued his explanation. Neo's accomplice had managed to get inside the Lunar Palace and steal the Dragon coin about the same time that Zhane and his fiance had been captured, then during the last battle Neo had made his way into the Command Center and stole the Tiger coin, while his accomplice snatched the third key, Tommy, during the explosion of the zords. How Neo pulled all of this off he wasn't sure, but he was aware of what had happened.

Jason then told Noctis about how he thought he knew how he had gotten to the Tiger coin. Only certain people were allowed in the Command Center, rangers and their allies. Everyone else is denied access by the force fields around it. But since Leon, Neo, was dead, or so they thought, they didn't think they would need to deny access to his energy signature, therefore he was able to enter without setting off any alarms. That was what he thought was the case anyway. That discussion is what led them up to now.

"I mean, why deny a dead man access?" Jason asked as he looked over at Noctis, still finding it hard to believe that he was a good guy all along.

"That is a valid reason, I'm still stumped as to how he managed to pull all this off. He doesn't possess illusionary powers after all." Noctis said as he crossed his arms and began to think about it.

Lacus looked back at them from her seat, the ship was set on auto pilot, which allowed her to freely converse with both Jason and her body guard, Noctis. "You wouldn't happen to know the name of his accomplice by any chance, would you?"

"I never heard it, and if I did I don't remember it." Jason admitted. He remembered seeing her just before the battle started, but that was it.

Noctis sat in thought for a few more minutes before saying "Now that you mention it...I believe her name was...Maria...but that was fake as well, just like Leon was for Neo..."

Lacus jerked, she recognized that name, and she knew who it belonged to. "I believe I know who that is. Give me a second." She rushed over to the ships computer and began punching keys until the screen showed a profile of a woman with red hair, and a red jacket. A woman that Jason recognized. "Is this the one?"

Noctis looked at the picture intently before making his final assessment. "Yes, that is her. I know it."

"You've got to be kidding me, _that's _his accomplice, his partner?!" Jason exclaimed. He had heard of some messed up stuff before, Leon messing with Karone and them the way she did was bad enough, but this was beyond that.

"Yes, Jason, is there a problem? Do you recognize her as well?" Lacus asked, surprised at his reaction.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've never met her, but I have seen her..."

* * *

Neo sat in his chair aboard his ship. They were almost at Bidan now, it wouldn't be much longer. He couldn't believe how easy it was to fool all of those pathetic rangers, they really believed he was an ally, and to make things sweeter, little Karone had been so upset by his "death". He only wished he could have seen it first hand, how delightful it would have been. Things were going according to plan so far, soon Ulquiorra would be released.

"We're getting ready to land, should we wake him?" Maria asked as she entered the front of the ship with Neo.

Neo looked up at her. "No, he's a feisty one. Leave him be, if he were to awake before hand, he may throw a wrench into our plans."

"Him? Please." Maria said smugly, not really believing Neo's words.

"He is the descendant of Rey Le Creuset, the one who sealed Master Ulquiorra away in the first place, the one who used the two keys to lock the gate and then had his mentor Zordon hide them within power coins, one right away, the other only if the need should arise. Zordon was overjoyed when he found this young man, it's why he kept him as a ranger after everythin he did as Rita's slave. It's also why he was brought back as the leader, with the other key. He's known throughout the universe as one of the most powerful rangers ever." He paused, allowing Maria to take everything in before continuing. "It is also because he is a descendant of Rey Le Creuset that his body was able to handle all of the different morphers and the loss of his powers so many times."

"Then how do you explain a few of his friends holding so many?" She asked, still skeptic.

"Because, they too are descended from the original rangers, the ones who helped aid in the battles against Ivan Ooze and Rita Repulsa thousands of years ago. It was part of the reason those original five were chosen when Rita was released, most of them were descended from the original five, the other descendants came into the picture later. In the forms of Rocky DeSantos and Carri Hillard. This one," he pointed in Tommy's direction, "just happened to have been an accident. Rita didn't realize that this was one of the descendants of the rangers she fought thousands of years ago. It was simply luck."

"Right. Well, whatever." She said as she headed back. "We'll be landing soon, shall I get him ready?"

"Of course."

* * *

The four rangers saw the planet before them, supposedly it was the planet Bidan, where Ulquiorra was said to be sealed.

"Damn!" Kim shouted. "We're late, they're already landing. Can't this thing go any faster?" She asked Karone.

"It's going at maximum speed now, I'm sorry. It is about two years outdated." She apologized.

"Damn..." Kim muttered. Apparently they needed Tommy, or else they wouldn't have taken him. What they needed to do was to hurry and get to the planets surface and rescue him before they had the chance to use him.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes." Rocky assured her, they were preparing the landing gear now.

"Fine. But we can't afford to waste any time." Kim reminded them.

* * *

Elieara sat in her throne, her plans had not gone as well as she had hoped. A different team, she believed they were called Lightspeed, or something, had thwarted her plans. Just barely though. She wondered if the Terra's were really that tore up about their friends deaths, it was certainly unexpected. Still, she would continue to attack Earth until they showed themselves.

* * *

Jason sat in his seat uncomfortably. He was ready to land this thing and get out and kick Neo's ass. He still couldn't believe who Maria really was. Though Noctis and Lacus didn't seem surprised about it. "How much longer until we can land?" he asked as he walked over to Lacus.

"About two more minutes, this is the fastest ship in the galaxy, the _Destiny_. I told you it wouldn't take very long to get there, now didn't I?" She asked with a sweet smile planted on her face.

"Yes, yes you did. Uh, thank you. For healing me, and for bringing me here." He said as he began to head for the exit.

Lacus let out a small giggle. "It was no problem, Jason. Before you go though, I have something for you. Follow me." She stood and led him towards the back of the ship. There he saw her pull a small box out from a hidden compartment. "Noctis brought this to me a few months ago, he said he found this among the ruins of Janus 3. I feel as though it's meant for you though, so here." She opened the box, and Jason smiled at its contents before thanking her. Lacus returned his thank you with a kiss on his cheek. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

* * *

Neo and Maria carried Tommy into the ruins of the temple that Ulquiorra had been sealed in, what they needed from him was his blood. Seeing as how Rey Le Creuset had sealed the gate with two keys and his own blood. Granted, he didn't spill all of his blood, just enough to seal it. But they intended on bleeding him dry.

"Are we almost there?" Maria asked, she was getting tired of lugging the white ranger around.

"Almost, just be patient." Neo said casually as they continued on. After a few more minutes of listening to her complain they finally made it. "At last, here we are. Just set him down right here. I'll go and place the keys in the correct slots." As he walked forward he grabbed both coins, one in each hand, and crushed the outer layers of them, revealing the keys held within. After wiping the dust away he inserted each of them into thier slots. "Now, bring him here. The final key has to be spilled."

Maria began to bring Tommy over to the gate and Neo, when suddenly an heated arrow flew by her head. "That was a warning shot, now drop him." Kim threatened as she prepared another arrow.

"And if I don't?" Maria asked, a sadistic smile crossing her face as she hoisted the still unconscious Tommy up and carried him over to Neo. As she reached the gate she felt a burning sensation in her back. Looking back she saw an arrow sticking out of her back. "You know," she said as she pulled it out with a grunt "that kind of hurt. Would you like to see?" She quickly threw the arrow back at the red ranger, and it just barely pierced her visor before stopping.

Kim stood there, she had thought for sure that she was going to die. She hadn't counted on the arrow stopping short because of her visor. She found herself wishing the others would hurry and get there, she had teleported on ahead in an attempt to stop them as she felt they would be too late if she didn't. by the way things were looking, she was right. She motioned to fire another arrow, this time at the guy who was taking Tommy back over to the gate.

"I don't think so." Maria said as she jumped in front of Kim and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop her bow. "We're going to make him bleed, and we're going to release Master Ulquiorra. You can bet on it."

Kim struggled to get her wrist free, but it was no use. Whoever she was, she sure had a tight grip.

Just as Neo was about to cut Tommy's arm, a wall of sand formed between them, forcing him to drop the white ranger. Kim looked back and saw the other three rangers standing there. "About time you made it."

"Yeah, sorry." Karone said as she began to use the sand to carry Tommy back over to them. About halfway though, Maria threw Kim aside and made a lunge for him, grabbing the white ranger and throwing him back toward Neo, who caught him wiht ease.

"Now, where were we." Neo said as he went back to preparing to cut Tommy and spill his blood on the gate.

"No you don't!" Rocky shouted as he used his silver ball to create a whip and wrap it around Neo's arm, preventing him from bringing it down on Tommy. "Karone, Kim, now! Let Carri deal with her!"

The two girls knew exactly what to do, Karone sent out a blast of sand, while Kim fired her solar arrows, heating the sand into glass, cooling as it flew through the air. Maria noticed this and jumped away from her battle with the blue ranger in order to grab the white ranger and hold him in the way. As she did, a green streak materialized before her and blocked most of the shrapnel with his duel swords. The green ranger then turned and threw Maria forward, not noticing that a piece of glass got by him and stuck in the gate after cutting Tommy. When Maria stood, her hood had fallen back, and her sunglasses had fallen off. She stared at the other rangers, who were all shocked at her identity. Standing before them was Luna, Zhanes fiance.

It wasn't until the ground started to tremble and a vortex that lead to another dimension opened up, that everyone returned to their senses. Even Tommy had, who Neo had suggested they place a sleeping spell over for the time being, had woke up and was moving awa from the gate. The rangers, including the mysterious green ranger, Neo, and Luna all stared at the vortex, there was nothing the rangers could do to stop what was about to happen, they didn't know how. No one had told them how Ulquiorra had been sealed in the first place. They all simply watched as three black sillouhettes made their way out of the vortex. "Hello Master Ulquiorra." Neo said with a smirk across his face.


End file.
